


ThunderTaser

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fantasiosa ragazza [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 24,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Darcy non è solo una stagista. E' la prima che Thor ha chiamato per nome. E' quella che trova sempre dei motivi per giustificare il nostro principe di Asgard.E se fosse lei che Thor era realmente destinato ad amare?[Pre-AgeofUltron].Scritta a 4 mani con Darcy Taserqueen Lewis.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Rincontrarsi  
  


Thor si strinse nel mantello vermiglio, camminò lungo le strisce pedonali all’incrocio tenendo lo sguardo basso. Il semaforo era rosso. Si sentì il rumore stridulo di un’auto che frenava bruscamente. La proprietaria del veicolo aprì lo sportello e uscì dal mezzo.

"Ehy, idiota col mantello! Prima di salvare il mondo, impara ad attraversare la strada!" sbottò, facendo sbattere rumorosamente la portiera.

Thor si voltò, alzò il martello e lo dimenò.

"Midgardiana, non tagliare la strada al figlio di Odino!" sbraitò. Gli automobilisti alla guida degli autoveicoli dietro quello della giovane iniziarono a suonare il clacson.

Darcy si passò le mani nei capelli.

"Sono Darcy, genio! Salta in macchina, che altrimenti ci linciano!" spiegò, tirando Thor per la mano.

Thor salì a bordo, la portiera si piegò leggermente quando la chiuse.

"Non usare quel coso per fulminare" la ammonì. Darcy rabbrividì al cigolio che aveva dato la portiera.

< Non oso immaginare quanto mi costerà! > pensò.

"Non uso niente, tranquillo! Senti, stavo giusto rientrando, fermati da me stasera mentre mi spieghi cosa ci fai in giro tutto solo soletto senza la tua  _JaneJane_ ". Lo stuzzicò. Ridacchiò e ripartì, mise immediatamente la terza ed iniziò a fare lo slalom tra le macchine davanti a sé.

allegramente mentre dava prova delle sue pessime tecniche di guida pericolosa inglese. Thor si avvolse nel mantello vermiglio, sporse il mento in fuori e sbuffò.

"Ha già il suo accompagnatore" borbottò.

Jane sterzò bruscamente e si inserì in un parcheggio a più di sessanta all’ora e frenò all’improvviso, parcheggiando.

"Ehy, orso delle caverne, qualcuno ha bisogno di un abbraccio o sbaglio?" domandò. Lo guardò di sottecchi, sganciandosi la cintura.

"In ogni caso scendi pure, siamo arrivati". Indicò il balcone di uno degli appartamenti dell’edificio di fronte. Aprì la portiera e scese.

"Formulo una domanda migliore: come sta l'Universo?" domandò, tenendo la testa dentro la macchina. Thor corrugò la fronte, riaprì la portiera più lentamente giocherellando con la maniglia con il tozzo indice. Darcy gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

Thor cercò di riaprire la portiera con più attenzione, giocherellando con il grosso indice con la maniglia. Spinse un po' più forte e fece volare via lo sportello. Strinse così forte i denti da creare uno stridio.

Darcy gli battè affettuosamente una mano sulla spalla.

"Rilassati, ok? E' innocua, non morde" lo rassicurò. Uscì con la testa dall’auto, tenendo la chiave della macchina in mano.

"Domani dovrò portarla dallo sfasciacarrozze, ma non è un problema, inizierò a sfasciare quella della boss" spiegò. Thor uscì dall’auto sentendola canticchiare e si chiuse la portiera alle spalle.

"Ti offro un secchio di the o whiskey, vuoi?" domandò Darcy.

Un sorriso illuminò il viso di Thor che si sfregò la barba, sorridendo. Si appoggiò alla macchina, mentre Darcy la chiudeva. Il suo mantello rosso ondeggiava, mentre il biondo era sporto in avanti.

"Whiskey, ma solo se è dentro della birra" rispose.


	2. Cap.2 A casa di Darcy

Cap.2 A casa di Darcy  
  


Thor corrugò la fronte, appese il proprio mantello all’appendiabiti e vi si sistemò il martello. Corrugò la fronte, lo raddrizzò e ghignò. Alzò i pugni verso il soffitto, dimenando le braccia. Sentì un tintinnio e si voltò verso Darcy. Osservò gli occhiali della giovane e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

Darcy mise un paio di cubetti di gelatina dentro un bicchiere di whiskey, la superficie era appannata e alcune gocce scendevano lungo la sua superficie.

"Ieri ho comprato la gelatina alla birra! Mi sa che è una buona occasione per provarla..." spiegò. Porse a Thor il bicchiere ed indicò il divano.

"Tieni, dimmi come sono!" lo invitò. Thor si accomodò nel divano del salotto.

"E anche io sto molto bene, grazie! Sto facendo jogging e danza classica, sono vegetariana da due mesi e Jane è iper-stressata e riversa la sua frustrazione in esubero su di me, grazie per averlo chiesto" disse ironica la giovane.

"Io non l'ho chiesto" disse. Darcy osservò il mantello appeso all’appendiabito.

"Ehy, che progressi, superfusto!". Lo canzonó. Thor si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e ne bevve metà d’un fiato. Sentì le gelatine, sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono. Rabbrividì di piacere, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Lo so che non lo hai chiesto, cercavo solo di intavolare una conversazione mentre ti scoli due litri del mio whiskey migliore" spiegò Darcy. Thor alzò il bicchiere verso l’alto e lo lanciò. Riaprì gli occhi di scatto e lo riprese al volo, stringendolo nella mano. Darcy scoppiò a ridere, si piegò in avanti e si tenne l’addome. Smise di ridere, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

“Buttalo per terra, tanto è di plastica” lo tranquillizzò. Thor lanciò il bicchiere per terra e sorrise, sporgendo il mento in alto.

“Accomodati pure, io intanto finisco degli appunti di lavoro. Ok?” gli domandò Darcy. Thor saltellò sul divano facendolo cigolare ed indicò accanto a sé.

“Studia pure al mio fianco, Midgardiana” le propose. Darcy annuì.

“Prendo le pantofole, prima. Odio il pavimento freddo” spiegò, correndo verso la scarpiera.


	3. Cap.3 Insieme sul divano

Cap.3 Insieme sul divano  
  


Darcy era stesa accanto a Thor sul divano. Muoveva su e giù i piedi, coperti da delle pantofole pelose e rosa dalle orecchie da coniglio. Il biondo osservò come la giovane strofinare una matita contro le sue labbra piene e la mordicchiò. Darcy socchiuse gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Sono venti minuti buoni che rileggo la stessa frase” brontolò. Allungò il braccio, appoggiò matita e foglio su un tavolinetto su cui era appoggiato il bicchiere di plastica di Thor, riverso. La giovane prese un telecomando e lo ondeggiò.

“Ti va di guardare un po’ di tv?” domandò. Thor si grattò un sopracciglio e scrollò le spalle.

“E’ la tua dimora” rispose. Darcy si sfilò i jeans e li lanciò su una sedia.

“Giusto! Quindi spero non ti scocci se non ho nessuna voglia di tenermi addosso quei jeans pruriginosi”. Sentenziò. Thor era sdraiato a faccia in su, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava regolare. Sporse il capo guardando i jeans, facendo ondeggiare le proprie treccine bionde.

“Che sia giorno di libertà, allora!” tuonò. La mora alzò le gambe e le abbracciò con un braccio, mettendosi su un fianco.

“Questo mi piace!” approvò. Giocherellò con il telecomando.

“Vediamo cosa ci offrono i canali londinesi. Tu sai come funziona la televisione?” gli chiese. Thor incrociò le braccia sul petto, corrugò la fronte e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“No” ribatté con voce cavernosa. Osservò la giovane acciambellata al suo fianco.

"Tu punti questo contro il vetro, c'è una serie di programmi che puoi vedere associata a ogni numero del telecomando e schiacciando un numero appare quello che stanno trasmettendo nella scatola magica a colori, tutto chiaro, fusto?" elencò Darcy, indicando alternativamente la sua mano e la tv.

Thor si mise seduto e si sporse in avanti, guardando la giovane da più vicino.

"Perché guardare immagini di avventure invece di viverle?" domandò. Le sue iridi azzurre avevano venature blu cobalto.

"Nessun essere umano sopravvivrebbe alla propria immaginazione, credo" rifletté Darcy. Osservò gli occhi di Thor.

“E quindi sogniamo cose che spingono fuori dalla nostra piccola e banale vita quotidiana e le creiamo perché ci diverte" tentò di spiegare.

Thor si tolse gli stivali aiutandosi con i piedi ed annuì.

"Noi Asgardiani non abbiamo tanta fantasia" spiegò.

"Perché avete poteri, possibilità e capacità fisiche oltre quello che per noi è normale, rispetto a voi siamo deboli e profondamente limitati" riassunse Darcy.

"La fantasia la possiedono tutti, ma la esprimiamo e la coltiviamo tutti in maniera diversa, anche tu avrai immaginato delle cose in vita tua". Thor chinò la schiena e il suo viso venne coperto da un’ombra, mentre chinava il capo.

"Non è ciò che mi insegnava mio padre" ammise. Darcy si sedette accanto a lui, mettendo il telecomando sulle gambe e gli prese il viso fra le piccole mani dalle dita affusolate.

"Puoi provarci, immaginare non richiede in realtà uno sforzo particolare: è ciò che vorresti essere insieme a ciò che vorresti fare, so che puoi cavarci fuori qualcosa se chiudi gli occhi e inizi a parlare". Thor guardò la propria mano e quella di lei, era grande un terzo.

< Come sono particolari i midgardiani. Apparentemente così fragili e piccoli, sono forti come nessun’altra creatura. Padre sbaglia, non sono delle capre, assomigliano di più a fratello o… a madre > pensò.

"Potrei provare". Ammise.

"Puoi anche riuscirci, eh!". Lo incitò Darcy. Gli lasciò andare il viso.

"Se gli dei non sanno immaginare e giocare allora l'Universo merita l'estinzione!" disse. Appoggiò il telecomando sul tavolinetto accanto al bicchiere.

 

 


	4. Cap.4 Raccontami

Cap.4 Raccontami  
  


"Raccontami chi vorresti essere e cosa vorresti fare". Darcy invogliò Thor, sorridendogli. Il principe di Asgard chiuse gli occhi e rimase immobile, davanti a sé vedeva solo uno sfondo nero. Fischiettò, ma le note erano tremolanti.

"Devo concentrarmi su qualche cosa?" C'è qualche trucco?" domandò.

"Raccontami i tuoi desideri: cosa senti, le tue emozioni anche legate alla canzoncina, va benissimo per iniziare e soprattutto non vergognarti mai" rispose Darcy.

< Di che canzone parla? > si domandò Thor. Deglutì a vuoto ed annuì.

“Non desidero divenire re, anche se questo sarebbe il mio fato” rispose.

"E se non ti vedi re come ti vedi? Contadino? Su un altro pianeta? Artigiano? Mantenuto? Fotomodello? Le possibilità sono infinite! Perché le possibilità sono infinite..." lo incalzò Darcy. Thor espirò rumorosamente.

< Farò la figura dello sciocco > si disse. Accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò contro lo schienale del divano.

“Ho trovato dei validi amici negli Avengers ed è di mio gradimento vedermi a combattere con loro ancora per molti lustri”. Iniziò. Socchiuse gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente.

< Non comprendo perché questa midgardiana ascolta i miei farneticamenti > rifletté.

“Sarebbe mio desiderio poter usare tutte le sfaccettature dei miei poteri, non solamente i fulmini” mormorò. Darcy gli accarezzò un braccio.

“Raccontami quali sono” disse con voce rassicurante. Si piegò in avanti e prese il bicchiere di plastica, mettendoglielo in mano.

“Inoltre, se vuoi, puoi portarti questo su Asgard. E’ infrangibile e se vuoi te lo regalo” disse gentilmente. Thor strinse al petto il bicchiere, gettò indietro la testa e rise fragorosamente.

“Bella idea!” approvò.

“Sono felice che ti piaccia il bicchiere” disse Darcy.


	5. Cap.5 Intimità tra noi

Cap.5 Intimità tra noi  
  


“Raccontami cosa sai davvero fare, oltre i fulmini”. Darcy esortò Thor, guardandolo in viso. Thor allungò il braccio, il martello si sollevò dall’appendiabiti e volò fino a loro. Thor lo afferrò per il manico e lo mise davanti a Darcy. Sulla superficie metallica, intorno alla grande runa levigata, ne apparvero di più piccole emanando energia. Thor osservò il viso di lei, illuminata dalla luce proveniente dalle rune.

< Questa midgardiana è stupenda, sembra rifulgere come una piccola stella azzurra > pensò. Darcy mise la bocca ad o e sfiorò le rune, rabbrividendo. Osservò le mani di Thor e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Non credevo sapesse essere così delicato… ama davvero quell’oggetto, evidentemente mi vuole far vedere qualcosa di speciale > rifletté.

"Sento caldo, è stupendo!" disse. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, sentendo un tepore sulla pelle.

 "Cosa significano quelle iscrizioni? Ti va di spiegarmelo?" domandò. Thor indicò una serie di rune.

“Questa rappresenta il vento, questa la grandine, quest’altra invece è pioggia. Ci sono diverse tipologie delle stesse rune. Questa è quella dei tuoni, questa quella dei lampi”. Iniziò ad enumerare. Darcy inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Quando parla sembra sempre un po’ ringhiare, ma se presti attenzione alle parole è davvero garbato > pensò.

"Questo si legge  _drasill_ e vuol dire destriero.

Potrebbe sembrare fuor di luogo, ma lo aggiunse mio padre, re Odino in persona". Continuò a spiegare Thor. Darcy sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Come mai ha aggiunto proprio quella runa?” s’informò. Vide Thor corrugare la fronte.

< Accidenti, brava Darcy, sei riuscita a rovinare l’atmosfera > si rimproverò.

“Se ti va di parlarne, ovviamente”. Aggiunse parlando velocemente.

Thor strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e negò con il capo.

"La neve alle volte può essere mortale e molte delle potenzialità del mio martello possono trasformarsi in qualcosa di terribile" mormorò. Quella runa iniziò a brillare di un bagliore rosso sangue.

"Per acquisire queste potenze si dovette sottoporre a prove terribile e questo lo rese l'uomo duro che era". Aggiunse e la sua voce divenne roca. Curvò le spalle.

La ragazza mise una mano a coppa ad accarezzargli delicatamente una guancia con la mano tremante.

“Fermati qui” lo invitò gentilmente. Le rune man mano stavano smettendo di brillare. Lo accarezzò nuovamente.

“Non mi devi niente” sussurrò.


	6. Cap.6 Raccontami di te

Cap.6 Raccontami di te  
  


"Hai... altro?" chiese Darcy.

Thor abbassò il martello, le sorrise e si batté le mani sul petto.

"Beh, nel mio regno, altro di me è noto". Si vantò.

"E sarebbe?". Indagò la donna. Le sue iridi scure avevano riflessi castani.

"Poi ti racconto qualcosa di me, prometto".

Thor lanciò il martello e lo riprese al volo e si indicò gonfiando il petto.

"Sono il dio della virilità" disse con voce roca. Darcy gli fece l’occhiolino.

"Di questo non dubita nessuno". Gli passò l’indice sul petto e ridacchiò.

"Ti assicuro che sono già conquistata, playboy!". Lo stuzzicò. Thor appoggiò il martello sul pavimento e si abbandonò contro lo schienale del divano.

"Dai, raccontami di te". La incitò. Darcy dimenò le mani un paio di volte.

"Uhm, in realtà la mia vita non è mai stata interessante fino a quando non ci sei entrato" ammise. Si ticchettò con l’indice sul labbro e si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i seni prosperosi.

“Sono una studentessa di scienze politiche che ha fatto uno stage con l’astrofisica sbagliata”. Alzò lo sguardò verso il soffitto.

“Mhn, mi piace il sushi. Sono sempre aperta alle news, forse perché ho un rapporto piuttosto semplicistico” riassunse. Alzò e abbassò le gambe un paio di volte.

“Sono brava a fare amicizia con i maschi, a differenza di Jane, ma per essere una terrestre ho una vita davvero sciapa".

"Quello che per te è comune, per me è un mistero. Questo è un mondo alieno per me. Non so perché non avete i cavalli, non conosco questo sushi e non ho idea di cosa sia una 'uni-itticità'" ribatté Thor. Si tolse il mantello e la cotta di maglia.

"I cavalli sono superati, ma per il sushi possiamo provare a porre rimedio " disse la mora. Osservò Thor che lanciava il mantello e la cotta di maglia accanto ai propri pantaloni.

"Se ti va di assaggiarlo, ovviamente" specificò. Thor annuì e Darcy si mise in piedi, dirigendosi verso il frigorifero.

“In breve, è pesce crudo” spiegò.

Thor si mise sul divano in piedi e si appoggiò con i glutei allo schienale.

"Solo se poi ti va di provare un giro sul mio pentapalmo. Ti dimostrerò che quei mezzi non sono superati" ribatté. Darcy tolse dal frigo un piatto su cui c’era una fetta di rotolo di pesce con riso e frittata.

"Non so cosa sia un pentapalmo ma ora muoio dalla voglia di farci un giro, ergo serviti!" esortò Thor, portandogli il piatto. Il dio lo prese in mano e con l’altra prese il cibo, mettendoseli in bocca.

“Carino” lo canzonò Darcy. Si arrampicò sulla spalla di lui e allungò la mano, agguantando un boccone di pesce.

“Lasciamene un po’!” si lamentò. Thor la sentì ridacchiare.

“Midgardiana iperattiva” bofonchiò Thor, facendo volare pezzi di riso tutt’intorno.

“Appena hai finito, assaltiamo il frigorifero” lo sfidò Darcy.

 


	7. Cap.7 Battaglia di cibo

Cap.7 Battaglia di cibo  
__  
  


Thor guardò i resti di una serie di contenitori di plastica sul pavimento. Si raddrizzò, appoggiandosi allo sportello del frigorifero e guardò Darcy infilarsi in bocca ciò che rimaneva di un uovo sodo.

“Hai combattuto bene, ti meriti un premio” disse. Prese una fragola da una scodella e gliela portò alle labbra. Darcy la addentò, sporcandosi le labbra del succo rosso del frutto.

“E’ la prima volta che faccio una battaglia di cibo” ammise. Thor le pulì il labbro inferiore con l’indice. Darcy ridacchiò.

“Dovrò rifare la spesa, ma chi se ne frega, mi sono divertita da morire!” commentò. Thor prese una mela e gliela lanciò, Darcy la prese al volo.

"È divertente stare con qualcuno che non ti rimprovera per come stai a tavola!" disse la giovane. Thor rise, dando vita a un prolungato verso gutturale.

“Mai rimprovererò qualcuno per le sue maniere” ammise. Darcy prese una confezione di salsicciotti e la aprì.

“Mia madre lo faceva sempre!” gli raccontò. Si alzò in piedi e mise la padella sul fornello elettrico, accedendo il fuoco.

“Insopportabile!”. Aggiunse. Mise l’olio sulla padella e vi gettò due salsicciotti.

“Ti ho detto che ho mollato Ivan? Non lo sopportavo più. Era un paranoico geloso… che odio” brontolò. Lanciò la confezione con il salsiciotti rimanenti a Thor che lo prese al volo.

“Su Asgard vanno di moda le ragazze che socializzano?” domandò. Si grattò il fianco sopra il pizzo dei propri slip.

Thor si grattò una guancia e alzò un sopracciglio.

"Dipende dalla donna e dipende da chi" ribatté. Si alzò in piedi e le diede una pacca sulla testa con la punta delle dita.

"Una mia cara amica ignora ogni giudizio" spiegò.

"È una amica intelligente, ma tanti terrestri sono molto possessivi, nelle loro relazioni" gli spiegò Darcy. Chiuse il fuoco e raggiunse il portapane, lo aprì e prese un panino lungo due mani.

“Comunque, sei davvero simpatico superfusto”. Prese un coltello e aprì a metà il panino.

“Com’è che non ci siamo mai parlati troppo prima? Cioè, sei forte!”. Mise i due salsiciotti dentro il panino, gettando il coltello nel lavandino.

Thor si sfilò la cotta di maglia, rimanendo con il petto nudo, inspirò ed espirò massaggiandosi il collo.

"Raramente il mio umore è stato degno di me. La guerra ha assunto forme mostruose nella mia vita" spiegò. Darcy si voltò e socchiuse le labbra, deglutì a vuoto sentendo la saliva aumentare.

< Muscoliiii > pensò. Le guance le si imporporarono e ridacchiò.

“Credo di essere appena arrivata molto vicina al Nirvana” sussurrò fra sé e sé.

“Resti un’ottima compagnia, tranquillo!” disse, alzando la voce.


	8. Cap.8 Sott'intesi

Cap.8 Sott'intesi __  
  


Darcy si sedette accanto a Thor ed addentò il suo hot-dog.

“So che ve le siete date anche con Ultron e i mega robottoni, fico!” disse. Masticò rumorosamente. Thor rabbrividì e le iridi azzurre dei suoi occhi si tinsero di bianco.

“Ultron è stato un rivale altresì bizzarro” sussurrò con voce rauca.

“Ho visto le immagini alla tv, faceva davvero paura, anche se il suo aspetto era un po’ ridicolo” rifletté. Si leccò le labbra sporche di maionese e senape, porgendo quello che rimaneva del suo panino a Thor.

“Vuoi un pezzo di hot dog?” chiese. Thor le prese delicatamente il polso, si portò le sue dita alle labbra e addentò un pezzo del panino, deglutendo. Le sorrise mostrando i denti sporchi e masticò rumorosamente, lasciandole andare il polso.

“Fortunatamente, io ero in Inghilterra quando è successo, megamacho…” disse Darcy. Finì di mangiare ciò che rimaneva dell’hotdog.

“Mi spieghi cosa vi fa andare lì a morire per gente che se lo sarà dimenticato il giorno dopo?” domandò. Thor si pulì il muso con il dorso della mano.

“L’onore”. Si massaggiò la spalla nuda e alzò lo sguardo.

“E nel mio caso è un modo per ripagare le mie colpe” spiegò. Darcy si morse il labbro e sfiorò il petto muscoloso di Thor.

“Sulla Terra, temo che l’onore sia morto molto tempo fa” sussurrò. Si grattò una guancia, togliendo con l’indice un po’ di salsa incrostata.

“Tu e gli Avengers fate cose nobili, avete salvato la Terra così tante volte… cosa vi resta da espiare ancora?” domandò. Appoggiò la testa sul braccio muscoloso di Thor.

“Siete il meglio, credo, fare quello che c’è di buono nel mondo. Ed inoltre, siete ignobilmente sexy”. Thor arrossì e si grattò il fianco.

"I peccati innumerevoli si pagano con la vita" bisbigliò. Le mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, la scostò e si alzò.

"Davvero mi trovi sexy? Ultimamente temevo che il mio fisico si fosse abbruttito" ribatté.

I suoi glutei si muovevano ad ogni suo movimento.

Darcy rise fino a sentire le lacrime pizzicarle gli occhi.

"Santo Dio, ma ti sei visto? Se la figaggine avesse una divinità saresti tu, credo! ". Rise ancora, si alzò a sua volta e gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla massiccia.

"Dei, ti basterebbe il look giusto e sarei la donna più invidiata del mondo!". Aprì il rubinetto della cucina, si lavò le mani e lo richiuse.

" _Ma_  ehy, camicia e jeans e saresti il modello dell'anno! Le donne hanno bisogno decisamente di rifarsi gli occhi!". Concluse, dandogli una pacca sul sedere. Thor ridacchiò.

"Ti porto a comprarti un look midgardiano, ho deciso" affermò. Raggiunse la sedia nel salotto, recuperò i propri pantaloni e se li mise.

"Starai benissimo e avrai qualcosa da metterti quando vorrai fermarti qui un po'".

Thor si massaggiò il posteriore, si leccò le labbra e annuì approvando.

"Come potrò ripagarti?" chiese.

"Fammi fare un giro su Asgard, una volta o l'altra!" ribatte Darcy. Gli sorrise, raggiungendolo nuovamente.

"E ora si va a fare shopping!". Lo trascinò fino alla porta, si mise la giacca ed infilò le chiavi di casa in tasca.

“New York, aspettaci!” esultò.

Darcy si voltò verso Thor, il battito cardiaco le accelerò e si mise sulle punte. Lo baciò e si allontanò, raccogliendo la borsetta e il telefono dal tavolino.

"Scusami, eri sporco di majonese!" mentì.

Thor si accarezzò le labbra dove lei lo aveva baciato. Si morse l'interno della guancia e la seguì.

 


	9. Cap.9 Compere

Cap.9 Compere __  
  


“Mi hai sopportato stoicamente. Ti ho trascinato da un negozio all’altro senza nessuna pietà” disse Darcy. Thor allargò le braccia, abbandonandosi sul sedile delle macchina.

“Possiedi davvero molta energia” esalò Thor. Darcy ridacchiò.

“Dai sono le quattro, per oggi basta. Facciamo quello che vuoi tu” concesse. Thor chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le palpebre.

“Orde di commesse. Non ero a conoscenza ci potessero essere tante varietà di abiti. Su Asgard solo mio fratello e mia madre si facevano far abiti su misura, quelli di chiunque altro erano in serie” bofonchiò. Darcy mise in moto e fece retromarcia con un forte stridio.

“Alcuni erano così stretti che nemmeno un’idra ha tali capacità di stritolamento. E, un gigante di ghiaccio, è meno pericoloso di una commessa”. Continuò a lamentarsi Thor.

“Quindi è la prima volta che fai shopping?” domandò Darcy, facendo lo slalom tra le auto.

“No, come ti ho accennato, mio fratello si faceva fare gli abiti. Mi ha reso avvezzo” biascicò. Darcy frenò di scatto e la pila di sacchetti nel cofano e nei sedili posteriori cadde in avanti.

“Tuo fratello è più un terrestre che un norreno, inizio a capire” rispose. Ripartì facendo tremare l’auto e ridacchiò.

“Mi sono divertita come una bambina. E il look da cowboy con la camicia bianca ti sta… beh, da dio” commentò. Thor socchiuse un occhio.

“Sei stato gentile a sopportare in silenzio fino ad adesso. Sei più educato di quanto vuoi far sembrare”. Gli riconobbe Darcy.

“Allora, sarò galante una volta ancora, proponi la nostra prossima meta” disse Thor. Darcy sfrecciò mentre un semaforo stava diventando giallo.

“Vuoi andare al lunapark?” chiese. Thor la guardò con gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra piene piegate in un sorriso.

“Parlami di questo luogo” sussurrò.

"E’ un luogo in cui si fanno cose stupide come vincere orsi finti giganti e mangiare zucchero filato su una ruota panoramica o pescare pesci di plastica dai colori improponibili per vincere giocattoli" spiegò Darcy. Parcheggiò davanti l’ingresso del parco. Dall’interno provenivano rumori, brusii e vociare. Thor si affacciò, vedendo dei tendoni colorati. Darcy si sfregò le mani, chiudendo la macchina.

“E poi ci sono le montagne russe e la ruota panoramica. Devi assolutamente andare su una ruota panoramica!” lo incitò. Thor gonfiò il petto.

“Allora proviamo” le rispose.


	10. Cap.10 Peluche

Cap.10 Peluche  
  


Darcy giocherellò con i biglietti ed alzò lo sguardo, osservando oltre l’oblò della cabina della ruota panoramica. Thor la sentiva cigolare con stridii metallici e si massaggiò il collo.

\- Temo non regga il mio peso – pensò. Darcy sgranò gli occhi e si sporse, guardando il panorama all’esterno.

“New York è magnifica dall’alto, vero?” domandò. Thor mise una mano sul fianco, tastando più volte.

\- Io volo, questo panorama per me non è un granché – rifletté. Si voltò verso di lei e la vide sorridere.

“Sì, un panorama bellissimo” sussurrò. Si appoggiò con la spalla alla superficie della gabina.

“Non ti sei stancato, vero? Ti ho già fatto fare tre giri, però non mi sono mai divertita tanto” disse. Osservò gli occhi di Thor ed arrossì, vedendo l’azzurro intenso delle sue iridi. Abbassò lo sguardo e deglutì a vuoto.

\- Pensavo che i suoi muscoli fossero la parte migliore, mi sbagliavo – pensò. Si mordicchiò il labbro pieno ed incrociò le braccia sotto i seni prosperosi.

“Dopo voglio vedere come te la cavi con il tiro a segno” lo stuzzicò. Si appoggiò con la testa al braccio muscoloso di lui.

“Hai una buona mira?” domandò. Thor si tastò nuovamente il fianco ed espirò dalle narici.

\- Continuo a dimenticare che ho lasciato il martello a casa di Darcy – si disse.

“Ti dimostrerò il mio valore nella mira” rispose Thor. Le mise una ciocca castana dietro l’orecchio.

 

******************

 

 

"Fammi vedere se fai anche tu cinque su cinque, maschione!". Darcy provocò Thor, prese la mira e sparò, l’inchiostro che fuoriuscì dalla pistola di plastica macchiò d’inchiostro il centro di uno dei bersagli. Ripeté l’operazione con gli altri colpi a sua disposizione, macchiando gli altri bersagli.

“Ed ora…” disse, posando la pistola sul bancone. Il giostraio si avvicinò al bancone.

\- Quel colosso sembra proprio uno degli Avengers – pensò l’uomo. Darcy sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre guardando la fila di peluche. Osservò un unicorno rosa, un drago verde acido, un cane dal manto ambrato, un gatto dagli occhi chiari, un serpente e uno Stich dalla pelliccia blu chiaro. Darcy osservò gli occhi di quest’ultimo, erano neri con dei riflessi blu notte. Si voltò verso Thor e sorrise.

\- Anche lui è alieno – pensò.

“Questo!” gridò. Afferrò Stich e lo sollevò, era grande metà di lei e pesava.

“Non so come ti farò entrare in casa, ma verrai con me” stabilì. Si voltò verso Thor e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Fatti onore, così potrai ricevere il tuo primo pelouche!” lo invogliò. Thor prese la pistola e sbatté le palpebre.

\- Non è laser, ma il concetto sarà lo stesso – valutò. Sparò riuscendo a colpire i bersagli e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Che strano allenamento” borbottò a bassa voce. Darcy rischiò di cadere, sotto il peso del proprio peluche.

“Gran lavoro davvero! Ora vediamo chi altro verrà con noi a casa” lo invogliò. Thor si grattò il sopracciglio.

\- Il cane assomiglia al capitano e Darcy ha detto che tutti gli Avengers sono avvenenti, potrebbe essere un rivale. Il gatto mi ricorda troppo Uomo di Metallo ed è la minaccia maggiore di tutti. I draghi sono minacce e il serpente mi ricorda troppo fratello… – rifletté. Osservò il serpente, aveva gli occhi di vetro vermigli ed era verde scuro.

“Questo!” disse con voce tonante, indicando l’unicorno rosa. Il giostraio gli sorrise.

“E’ tuo, mio gioviale amico!” disse gentilmente. Gli porse il serpente e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Divertiti con la tua fidanzata!”. Aggiunse. Darcy ridacchiò e rischiò di cadere ancora. Thor le prese il suo peluche, caricandoselo in spalla. Darcy si raddrizzò gli occhiali e giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli.

“Hai deciso come chiamarlo? Gli servirà un nome degno se deve essere il primo di una stirpe di nobili pelouche di Asgard!”. Thor si portò al petto l’unicorno, tenendolo con l’altra mano.

“Lollo” decise. Darcy annuì un paio di volte.

“Mica male!” trillò. Thor arrossì, aprì e chiuse un paio di volte la bocca.

"Ti ringrazio milady, non c'era così tanta gioia nei miei giorni da secoli” sussurrò. Raggiunsero la macchina, Darcy aprì il cofano e Thor vi mise dentro i peluche.

“Ok, sei riuscito a farmi arrossire” sussurrò la giovane. Thor le prese la mano nella sua, guardando gli occhi brillanti di lei. La stagista reclinò il capo.

“Grazie” bisbigliò.

\- Si vede che è un principe, mi fa sentire una principessa – pensò. Darcy strinse a sua volta la mano di lui.

“Dovremmo frequentarci. La tua compagnia è divertente, non ridevo tanto da anni” stabilì. Thor chiuse il cofano con l’altra mano e con quella con cui la teneva le fece fare una giravolta. Darcy rise, chiudendo gli occhi.

 


	11. Cap.11 Arrossire

Cap.11 Arrossire  
  


Thor si appoggiò contro la macchina,

“Io al momento vivo a Central Park, non me la sento di tornare alla Tower” spiegò Thor. Darcy si mise sulle punte e mise le braccia intorno al collo dell’Asgardiano.

“Perfetto. Magari ogni tanto passo a trovarti” sussurrò. Thor la sollevò e le fece fare un giro. La giovane ridacchiò e scese, sciogliendo l’abbraccio.

“Andiamo a mangiare?” propose. Thor si grattò il mento.

“L’idea è di mio gradimento, ma stavo al momento pensando come ringraziarti di questo splendido giro su quella che voi chiamate ruota panoramica. Desidero invitarti alla festa del lancio dei tronchi. E’ la più bella su Asgard” disse. Aprì lo sportello della macchina e vi entrò. Darcy entrò in macchina dopo di lui.

“Sembra una cosa fortissima, anche se non ne ho mai vista una. Quando la fate?” domandò. Thor richiuse la portiera.

“Non ne ho idea, rispetto ai tempi midgardiani” ammise. Scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo.

“Perché fate questa festa? Cioè… lanciate davvero tronchi?” domandò.

\- Dei, muoio di curiosità – pensò. Chiuse le sicure della macchina.

“Sì e quando ci sarà, ti passerò a prendere” promise Thor.

“Le dimostrazioni di forza si fanno anche qui sulla Terra, ma pochi direi si distinguono davvero senza  _aiutini_  artificiali" spiegò. Accese la macchina e guardò la spia della benzina spenta. Thor si strofinò le mani.

"La birra scorre come se fosse un fiume. L’ilarità è suo ogni guerriero che si cimenta. I tronchi paiono volare” raccontò. Darcy tamburellò con le dita sul volante.

“E qualcuno fa uso di… doping. Sapete cos’è?” domandò.

Thor scoppiò a ridere.

"Scienza e magia da noi sono la medesima cosa, ma entrambe possono essere piegate agli inganni. Noi abbiamo addirittura un dio che li rappresenta". Darcy tolse dalla tasca i biglietti del parco divertimenti, aprì il cruscotto e li mise tra dei bicchieri di plastica e i documenti della macchina.

“Sì, purtroppo lo sappiamo, tuo fratello” disse. Chiuse il cruscotto.

“Certo che oltre della menzogna, lo dovevano far dio delle cose complicate. Voleva conquistare il mondo? Gli bastava venir qui, recitare a Hollywood e sarebbe stato servito e riverito fino al termine dei suoi giorni!". Thor la guardò far partire la macchina.

"Tante pratiche che sulla Terra sono iniziate come magiche in realtà sono confluite nella scienza moderna" spiegò con tono professionale. Darcy fece retromarcia di colpo e Thor si allacciò la cintura.

“Gli uomini qui amano la magia e sognano di possederla. Fortunatamente appartiene a voi e ai film” spiegò Darcy. Fece girare la macchina facendola uscire dal parcheggio.


	12. Cap.12 Dormire insieme

Cap.12 Dormire insieme  
  


Darcy fece una foto a Thor, che lanciò e riprese al volo il martello, appoggiando la macchina fotografica sul comodino. La divinità allungò il braccio con l’arma e alcune rune violacee brillarono sul metallo.

“Oggi ti narravo della magia. Chi mi frequenta, ne può giovare” sussurrò. Una pelliccia candida apparve sopra i vestiti di Darcy. Thor si massaggiò il collo e sbuffò.

“Anche se appaio un incapace rispetto alle arti che mio fratello ha imparato da mia madre” ammise. Arrossì e tossì. Darcy affondò il viso nella pelliccia candida. Fuori dalla finestra il sole stava tramontando, facendo brillare di rosso l’appartamento. La giovane inspirò l’odore di lavanda che veniva dall’indumento.

“E’ bellissima, credo sia la cosa migliore che abbia mai composto il mio guardaroba” ammise. Si voltò vedendo Thor che lanciava i nuovi capi di abbigliamento nell’armadio.

“In un certo senso, conosco il massimo di magia che può capitare a un essere umano. Dovevo laurearmi in scienze politiche, ed ora so più di astrofisica che di legge”. Si sedette sul letto ed osservò l’unicorno rosa di peluche adagiato sul comodino. Riprese la macchina fotografica da accanto al peluche.

“Grazie del regalo” sussurrò. Si voltò verso Thor e gli sorrise, scattandogli altre due foto.

Thor si tirò un pugno sul petto, facendo un verso gutturale e roco. Si sporse in avanti e le sorrise.

"Metterai anche questa su facebook? domandò.

"Puoi giurarci, ti farò diventare un fotomodello di prim'ordine!". Assicurò Darcy, scattando altre due foto.

"E poi è un ricordo di questa giornata stupenda! Merita di restare nel vasto mare del web!". Concluse, annuendo. Si voltò e fotografò Stich nell’angolo della stanza. Si tolse la pelliccia, lasciandola cadere sul letto e si alzò. Si sedette sopra il suo peluche, continuando a fotografare il dio. Thor ghignò, strinse i pugni e piegò le braccia ingrossando i muscoli. Cambiò posizione di gambe e braccia ad ogni scatto, ingrandendo sempre di più il sorriso.

“Lanci ancora fulmini?” le domandò. Darcy fece lo zoom sul suo viso.

“Giro col Taser per abitudine” riconobbe. Cambiò inquadratura, togliendo lo zoom.

“E’ un aggeggino divertente, va a batterie solari e non è utile solo per la difesa personale terrestre, a quanto pare funziona anche con voi alieni” lo punzecchiò. Tolse il cellulare dalla tasca e attivò il bluetooth, passando le foto dalla macchina fotografica a lì. Aprì facebook con il cellulare e caricò le foto. Si alzò, raggiunse la scrivania e vi appoggiò la macchina fotografica, tornò al suo peluche affondandovi di nuovo ed osservò lo schermo del cellulare.

“Ehy, l’ho messa pubblica per sbaglio e già ci sono ottocento like!” strepitò. Thor chiuse le ante dell’armadio, ammassando le buste dei negozi di vestiti sotto al letto.

“La gente ti chiede quando ti fai Instagram. Sei il dio del nuovo mondo” commentò. Scoppiò a ridere e guardò Thor.

“Per quanto riguarda il Taser, ti prometto che a te fulmini non le lancerò più”. Aggiunse. Thor deglutì a vuoto e guardò uno spazio tra la porta e l’armadio.

“Posso rimanere qui per la notte?” domandò. Darcy indicò il letto matrimoniale.

“Puoi dormire con me, il letto è grande. E puoi restare quanto ti pare, la gente in casa tiene compagnia ed è una cosa che adoro” spiegò.

"Non sarò mai abbastanza riconoscente con voi midgardiani" sussurrò Thor. Si svestì, la cotta di maglia arrivò a terra con un clangore metallico. Rimasto in boxer raggiunse il letto, appallottolò la pelliccia e la portò fino all’armadio, lo riaprì e la lanciò dentro. Richiuse l’armadio e le ante rimasero socchiuse, raggiunse il letto e si coricò a faccia in giù. Darcy raggiunse una cassettiera e ne tirò fuori il divano, si spogliò indossandolo.

“Dormi con la luce accesa?” domandò.

“Mnh, no” bofonchiò Thor. Darcy trascinò il suo peluche fino al letto e ve lo mise di sopra, andò fino alla porta e premette l’interruttore chiudendo la luce.

“Meglio” disse. Avanzò dimenando le braccia davanti a sé, intravide l’ombra del letto e vi si coricò. Diede un paio di pacche accanto a sé, sentì la pelliccia morbida del suo pelouche e lo abbracciò.

“Buonanotte, megafusto!” augurò. Si arrampicò sul peluche, si piegò in avanti e nell’ombra vide la sagoma del viso di Thor. Gli baciò la guancia ispida, affondando in Stich.

\- Come ha fatto Jane a stancarsi di uno così? Se ti scoccia che ti lasci, allora seguilo! – pensò. Thor chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

 


	13. Cap.13 Incubi

Cap.13 Incubi  
  


La luce dell’alba filtrava dalla finestra oltre le tendine. Thor mugolò nel sonno, sul suo viso scesero una serie di bollenti gocce di sudore. Si rigirò nel letto, facendo mugolii rochi. Darcy sentì un rumore soffocato accanto a sé e socchiuse un occhio, svegliandosi. Sentiva le lenzuola bollenti sopra di sé e il peluche era tiepido sotto di lei. Si voltò e vide Thor, la divinità stava tremando.

“Svegliati” gli sussurrò. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, sentendoli umidi.

“Non piangere, sono qui” sussurrò, vedendo che una lacrima stava solcando il viso dell’Asgardiano. Thor aprì gli occhi di scatto, le sue iridi erano blu intense e scattavano a destra e a sinistra.

“Sono qui. Nessuno ti sta facendo del male” sussurrò la mora, accarezzandogli la guancia.

Le labbra di Thor ebbero un leggero fremito e il dio del tuono annuì lentamente.

"Nessuno può farmi male" rispose con voce strascicata. Accarezzò il viso della giovane con il dorso della mano ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"No, qui nessuno ti farà del male e se anche solo ci provano posso sempre lanciargli un fulmine e stecchirli, ok?" gli promise Darcy accarezzandogli le gote ispide di barba. Thor osservò il sorriso gentile della giovane.

Darcy osservò la sveglia e sbadigliò.

"Vuoi provare a dormire ancora un po'? Non sono neanche le sette" gli suggerì.

Thor la avvolse delicatamente con le braccia e se la strinse al petto, facendole adagiare il capo sui suoi addominali.

"Grazie Darcy" sussurrò con voce commossa. Darcy gli strinse una mano.

“E di cosa? I brutti sogni capitano anche ai grandi”. Si portò le dita di Thor al viso e vi strofinò la guancia.

“Non si presentano due volte, dormi pure”. Thor la cullò, continuando a stringerla sul proprio petto.

\- Mi sento così piccola rispetto a lui, ma è piacevole, ha un che di impacciato e di goffo – rifletté Darcy. Continuò a sorridergli.

"Vuoi dell'acqua da bere? Magari ti aiuta a calmarti..." propose.

"Posso dormire..." mormorò Thor, sdraiandosi tenendola ancora stretta a sé. "Così?" chiese. Darcy si sporse, prese il lenzuolo e coprì anche lui.

"Certo che puoi" gli rispose, rannicchiandosi contro di lui.

 "Se non hai paura che ti prenda a calci nel sonno, mi agito molto, sono iperattiva". Si scusò, ridacchiando col volto contro i suoi pettorali.

"Riposa". Thor sorrise, le sue gote si arrossarono e si addormentò.


	14. Cap.14 Intrecci complicati

Cap.14 Intrecci complicati  
  


Darcy mugolò sentendo il trillo della sveglia, sbadigliò e riaprì gli occhi. Scivolò dalle braccia di Thor, mettendosi in ginocchio sul letto. Il peluche era caduto per terra, riverso per metà contro il comodino. Tirò un pugno alla sveglia, disattivandola.

"Dei, è ora di alzarsi". Sbuffò. Si voltò verso Thor e lo scosse.

" _C'mon darling_ , è ora di colazione!" lo informò. Thor sgranò gli occhi di scatto e si alzò seduto, grattandosi il petto nudo.

"Oggi si va al mio bar preferito, tanto è vicino al laboratorio". Propose Darcy. Thor sbadigliò, si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso il bagno. Riempì la ciotola di plastica dei panni di lei d'acqua ed iniziò a sciacquarsi.

"Muoviti eh, che per quanto non sembri il bagno serve anche a me!" strillò Darcy. Aprì l’armadio e rovistò tra i vestiti ammassati. Prese una canottiera e un paio di jeans strappati. Si voltò e vide Thor uscire dall’armadio, aveva indossato un paio di pantaloni neri gessati e una camicia bianca semi-aperta.

“Quel nuovo look ti sta davvero da dio” sussurrò. Raggiunse il suo comodino, ne aprì il cassetto e ne tirò fuori un elastico. Si legò i capelli in una coda da cavallo.

“Ora va decisamente meglio. Vado a mettermi le lenti a contatto!” gridò. Corse in bagno e se lo richiuse alle spalle. Thor si massaggiò il collo umido e prese da terra il peluche, appoggiandolo sul letto.

“Se non mi do una sistemata decente, chi la sopporta la boss?” sentì domandare Darcy dal bagno. Thor si grattò un sopracciglio e appiattì coperte e lenzuolo. La porta del bagno si aprì, Thor si voltò e osservò Darcy uscire dal bagno, le sue labbra erano coperte da un po’ di rossetto vermiglio e aveva del fard sulle guance. La seguì nell’altra stanza dove la giovane prese la borsa, infilandoci dentro un pacchetto di fazzoletti, un cellulare e corse verso le chiavi di casa.

“Dobbiamo prima passare dal laboratorio” lo informò. Thor corrugò la fronte. Darcy si voltò verso di lui e le sue iridi brillarono.

“Sai, mi è venuta un’idea” sussurrò.

*************

Darcy bussò ripetutamente sulla porta del laboratorio, ticchettando con il piede per terra.

"Jane! Jane! Sono la stagista e la boss è in ritardo? Su!" gridò. Thor ridacchiò guardandola premere ripetutamente il campanello. Darcy sbuffò e sporse il labbro inferiore.

"Beh, mi toccherà usare un sistema alternativo che ti farà scoprire uno dei miei tanti superpoteri, megafusto". Decise. Thor si toccò la coda di cavallo.

\- Ha idee davvero bizzarre – rifletté. Sentì la punta delle ciocche dorate dei propri capelli solleticargli il collo nudo.

“Che superpotere?” chiese. Darcy si sfilò una forcina per capelli e la infilò nella toppa.

"Si chiama…" ringhió Darcy, muovendo la forcina.

"Scassinare serrature quando il capo si dimentica di venire a lavorare". Proseguì sino a quando non sentì un click.

"Poi ehy, ho un vero talento per questa cosa, riesco ad aprire anche le porte blindate, con una forcina, una carta di credito e una torcia e elettrica! Per le serrature elettriche basta il taser, effettivamente" rifletté. Entrò in laboratorio e disattivò l’allarme, prese il camice bianco dall’appendiabiti e lo indossò.

"Non dovrei dirlo, eh, perché è illegale, ma ehy...”. Si voltò e vide Jane entrare.

“Oh, Jane! Scusa il ritardo, eh!" la canzonò. Thor si appiattì contro il muro, deglutendo rumorosamente. Jane lo guardò, Thor dimenò la mano e Jane si voltò di scatto.

“Abbiamo del lavoro da fare” ordinò. Thor rabbrividì sentendo il tono gelido della donna.

“Lui cosa ci fa con te?” domandò a Darcy, indicando Thor con la testa. Quest’ultimo sentì una fitta al petto, all’altezza del cuore.

“’Sta da me, tesoro. E non è di nessuno disturbo, su. Anzi, megafusto ha parecchie conoscenze utili” rispose Darcy. La Foster assottigliò gli occhi, aprì un cassetto e ne estrasse un’agendina.

“Avevamo una regola sugli ex fidanzati in laboratorio” disse con tono acido. Darcy ridacchiò.

“E’ il tuo ex, non il mio!” ribatté. Jane roteò gli occhi. Darcy raggiunse Thor e gli sorrise.

“Non ci sarai di nessun disturbo, vero Thor?” gli domandò.

"Al contrario. Se volete posso aiutare ... oppure potrò mettermi in un angolo e far finta di non esistere. Ho anni di allenamento in quello" ribatté Thor.

\- Prima o poi tutti mi odiano, Jane come fratello e mi piantano. Non capisco cosa mai gli faccia – rifletté.

"Lascialo qui, Jane!" implorò la mora con vocetta infantile. Congiunse le mani.

"Gioco io con lui, così vai avanti col lavoro!". Jane socchiuse gli occhi ed iniziò ad enumerare cifre, le segnò sul taccuino con una penna. Thor sporse il capo ed osservò le cifre ed i disegni segnati sui fogli di carta.

“Ah ah, io ho dei calcoli complicati da fare” rispose Jane atona. Darcy aumentò il sorriso e prese il braccio di Thor, trascinandolo.

“Vieni con me, lasciamo Jane a lavorare. E’ nervosa perché è su quel sistema da mesi” spiegò. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e guardò il dio in viso.

“Tu sei bravo in matematica?” chiese. Thor negò con il capo.

"No, ma è sbagliato basare tutto sul vostro calcolo. E' primitivo, considera troppo poco la possibilità di modifica. Ad esempio, riuscirebbe a calcolarlo prima se cercasse di vedere il movimento più come un’oscillazione che come un ellisse precisa...". Creò la forma di un cerchio con le mani, ne aprì e chiuse una, muovendo a destra e a sinistra l’altro braccio. Darcy sgranò gli occhi e corse a prendere una matita e un foglio. Thor iniziò ad enumerare una serie di numeri e la giovane li segnò.

"Così funziona! Devi proprio fare l'insegnante, hai il talento giusto " gli disse. Raggiunse il computer, lo accese e si sedette alla sedia davanti alla scrivania. Aprì una pagina di calcolo ed iniziò a battere sulla tastiera i numeri che si era segnata. Con dei programmi creò degli ideogrammi seguendo i disegni che Thor le fece vedere con il dito. Si leccò il labbro inferiore, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano. Jane guardò lo schermo del computer e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Ci arriverò anche per fatti miei” brontolò, tornando a guardare il proprio taccuino. Darcy salvò i vari programmi e si voltò verso Thor, un rivolo di sudore le scese lungo la fronte.

"Finito, ci siam guadagnati la pagnotta, amico!". Diede una pacca sulla spalla a Thor.

"Mi piacciono queste collaborazioni interplanetarie, ti offro una birra!" stabilì. Si alzò, raggiunse il minibar e lo aprì.

"Chiara o scura?" chiese.

"Scura, alta gradazione, con dentro il superalcolico più potente che avete" rispose Thor.

Jane raggiunse l’altra scrivania e aprì il portatile, iniziando a segnare i numeri del proprio taccuino.

Darcy mise la testa nel piccolo frigo.

“Vediamo cosa abbiamo. Umh”. Afferrò una bottiglia di vodka alla ciliegia.

“Qui è pieno di schifezze” bofonchiò. Tirò fuori anche una bottiglietta di birra e chiuse il frigo. Le appoggiò sulla scrivania, prese da sotto un cumulo di carte l’apribottiglie che sporgeva per metà e aprì le due bottiglie. Sorseggiò un po’ di contenuto dalla bottiglia di birra, raggiunse un bicchiere da mezzo litro di plastica e vi mise per metà birra e per l’altra metà lo riempì di vodka. Jane dilatò le narici.

“Igiene, questa sconosciuta” si lamentò. Darcy porse il bicchiere a Thor che lo bevve d’un fiato. Darcy buttò la bottiglia vuota di birra nella spazzatura, riaprì il frigo mettendoci dentro la bottiglia di vodka e ne uscì una di coca cola. Raggiunse la scrivania, vi si sedette accavallando le gambe. Da sopra il computer prese un pacchetto di smarties e da un cumulo di fascicoli recuperò un pacchetto di patatine aperto. Aprì la coca cola, la sorseggiò e si mise in bocca una manciata di patatine. Una serie di briciole caddero tutt’intorno e alcune aderirono al suo seno prosperoso.

"Comunque devi avere pazienza con Jane, è ancora scombussolata da quello che è capitato con Malekith, è sempre stata piuttosto... razionalmente rigida" spiegò. Thor la osservò sgranocchiare degli smarties.

"E sta cercando ancora cosa sia ... normale, ecco". Proseguì Darcy.

''Normale'' ripeté Thor.

\- Almeno non è perché ho un’ombra ingombrante, questa volta – si disse. Darcy bevve ancora un po’ di coca cola, sentendo le narici pizzicare.

“Più o meno. Non per tutti i terrestri è facile prendersi un drink con un alieno vero, accettare che ci siano esseri viventi e pericolosi nello spazio che potrebbero schiacciarsi da un momento all’altro con la loro superiorità scientifica e tecnica” spiegò.

Jane strinse un pugno, conficcando le unghie nella carne, continuando a sussurrare numeri.

“Devono fare proprio tutto questo rumore?” sibilò a bassa voce.

Thor guardò Darcy finire la coca cola.

“Per tanti è difficile accettare che ci sia altro oltre quello che vedono” sussurrò Darcy.

'' Amo questo di Midgar, che alcuni di voi vadano avanti nonostante questa consapevolezza'' rispose Thor. Darcy si mise una manciata di patatine in bocca.

"Cioè... è che noi midgardiani siamo accoglienti! Presentati come un alieno pieno di complessi psichiatrici e incasinato con mostruosi esseri intergalattici e ti sentirai rispondere -fico, accomodati!, qui c'è spazio per tutti!-, prova a dire che sei lì per conquistarci e ci ribelleremo con tutte le nostre forze". Gesticolò, sputando pezzettini di patatine che volarono tutt’intorno. Thor ridacchiò.

\- Assomiglia a uomo di metallo – rifletté. Darcy lo indicò un paio di volte, annuendo.

“Possiamo prendere bene qualunque cosa, se chiesta con gentilezza e humor. Basta che quando atterrate, voi alieni, ci lasciate fare i fatti nostri". Ridacchiò, mostrando le labbra sporche di blu a causa degli smarties. Thor osservò lo schermo del computer ed iniziò a digitare un paio di tasti. Darcy osservò, vedendolo ricostruire la figura di una pianta in versione tridimensionale.

“Se gli alieni fossero tutti come te, sarebbe bellissimo” gli sussurrò. Le iridi di Thor brillarono di riflessi blu notte.

“Ti ringrazio” disse gentilmente. Jane rabbrividì e si voltò verso di loro.

\- Da quando è così garbato? – si chiese. Thor vide che era rimasto un pezzettino di cioccolata sulla guancia di lei. Gli passò l’indice sulla pelle, pulendogliela e sfiorò le labbra carnose di lei.

“Eri sporca” sussurrò.

“Anche qui” mormorò Darcy, sfiorando le proprie labbra su quelle di lui. Jane si alzò di scatto, facendo cadere a terra la sedia.

“Darcy, potreste affittarvi una camera, eh!” si lamentò. Darcy ridacchiò.

\- E’ troppo divertente farla esasperare – pensò.

“Il lavoro lo trovi tutto nel computer. Stavo facendo pausa. Ai che la tua faccia dovrebbe finire su facebook? E’ bellissima, giuro” la punzecchiò. Thor si grattò la testa un paio di volte.

"Ha la medesima espressione che possedeva Lady Sif quando il suo sposo se ne andò con la sirena, insieme a tutto l'esercito" borbottò.

"No, aspetta, questa della sirena tu me la devi raccontare perché sembra una roba da squassarsi dal ridere, ma sai, Jane aveva rotto con te per quel discorso sulla responsabilità, le relazioni stabili e tutto il resto di cui ti ho parlato, maschione "gli spiegò Darcy. Si tolse gli occhiali e li pulì con la manica del camice.

"Per cui probabilmente non abbiamo fatto una cosa carina a baciarci qui, ma le passerà o ti farà una scenata di gelosia in 3,2,1..." calcolò, rimettendosi gli occhiali.

“Non era carino baciarlo e basta! Io non vado a cercare i tuoi ex per baciarli! E avevo ragione Thor, non sei maturo per niente. Insomma, neanche un bambino sarebbe irresponsabile come te. Non t’importa delle emozioni altrui. Cosa ti fa essere così disponibile con Darcy?” sbraitò Jane. Thor sentì le orecchie pulsare ed abbassò il capo, osservò Darcy ridacchiare.

\- Le piacciono le malefatte. Ha un che di Tony e un che di Loki, ed è dannatamente affascinante sotto quell’aria da studentessa – pensò. Rialzò il capo verso Jane ed i suoi occhi divennero sempre pià grandi e liquidi.

“Non capisco. Non mi hai voluto tu, pensavo fossi felice senza di me” balbettò.

"... e ti prego non ho capito come mai eri così diverso con me e Darcy!". Concluse Jane con uno strillo, con il viso arrossato.

Thor non comprendeva in cosa era stato diverso, ma ultimamente aveva cambiato carattere così tante volte che nemmeno lui ci si raccapezzava più.

"Perché temo di cercare di essere solo ciò che gli altri vogliono che io sia" ammise Thor. Jane scoppiò a piangere, lo abbracciò e singhiozzò.

“Scusami, lo so che sono stata ingiusta. Non è che non ti voglio bene, ok?” domandò. Il dio la guardò asciugarsi le lacrime con le dita. Darcy porse i fazzoletti all’amica.

"Jane, non abbiamo ancora capito se lo rivuoi o no, Thor. Però, in ogni caso, ammetterai che mi sono meritata un giro su Asgard ad averlo ripulito ben bene e ripresentato come un uomo nuovo” le disse.

“Non credo mi rivoglia, ha baciato un altro. Non ci capisco nulla” ammise. Darcy si mise sulle punte e lo guardò in viso.

“Vuoi tornare con lei, a essere il suo fidanzato?” gli chiese. Jane si soffiò il baso.

“Thor, Jane ti ama ancora, anche se non sopporta la distanza da te e il fatto che tu debba tornare su Asgard. Però interessi anche a me, sei simpatico e baci bene” riassunse Darcy, incrociando le braccia.

"Tu sei stata una persona speciale per me, ma il mio mondo non ti rende felice. Hai trovato un ragazzo che ti ama, non mandarlo a monte per me. Non ti merito perché se ti amassi davvero, non ti lascerei mai sola". Ammise. Si voltò verso Darcy, mantenendo gli occhi grandi e liquidi. Darcy lo guardò rimanere immobile a fissarla.

“Cosa ti serve, una scossa?” gli domandò. Si sporse in avanti affiancandosi a Jane.

“Mi lasceresti sola?” chiese. Jane guardò la propria stagista inarcando un sopracciglio, osservandola ghignare.

\- E’ Thor che Lokizza la gente o io conosco poco Darcy? – si chiese. Thor allargò le braccia.

"Solo per gli stessi motivi per cui mi allontano da mio fratello". Darcy camminò intorno a Thor.

“E’ una risposta curiosa. Ti riferisci a salvare il mondo? Perché io non potrei mai lasciare una serie tv a cui sono troppo affezionata. Però verrei con te, ovunque, a meno che tu mi faccia troppo male” disse.

“Sei contorta” brontolò Jane. Thor ghignò.

“Amo le cose intricante, le trovo affascinanti” sussurrò.

“Jane, Thor stava ricreando Ygdrasill sul pc, ti conviene darci un’occhiata. Io e lui abbiamo fatto il nostro dovere. Ci prendiamo una giornata libera e vediamo, a cena fuori, se la nostra relazione può funzionare” spiegò Darcy. Si tolse il camice, lo riappese e si diresse verso la porta. Si voltò vedendo che Thor la seguiva e si voltò verso Jane, che aveva la bocca spalancata.

“Oh, tesoro, comprati una sveglia. O quei crediti non li otterrò mai”. Aggiunse. Jane scoppiò a ridere.

 


	15. Cap.15 Imprevisto

Cap.15 Imprevisto  
  


"Mangiamo fuori o a casa mia?" chiese Darcy.

"Decidi tu, ma non ho modo di pagare" rispose Thor. Tastandosi le tasche dei pantaloni un paio di volte.

"Pago io, pago io, in cambio mi basta la compagnia!". Lo tranquillizzò lei, gettando delle cartelle sul divano del salotto.

"Vediamo cosa riesco a inventarmi anche stasera... ti piace la frittata?" chiese, raggiungendo la cucina. Aprì il frigo e ne uscì un paio di uova.

"Frittata? Avete anche voi le aquile giganti?" chiese Thor.

"Aquile giganti proporzionate a noi, eh! Vedrai, ti piacerà" rispose Darcy. Versò le uova sbattute in un piatto su una padella. Thor si sedette sulla sedia davanti al tavolo ed intrecciò le dita delle mani.

“Suppongo significhi che non sono aquile giganti” rispose. Allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo, le sentiva formicolare.

“Il Capitano mi ha detto che il simbolo dell’America è un’aquila, ma non mi ha detto che se ne mangiavano le uova” rifletté. Darcy lo raggiunse e gli mise un piatto sul tavolo davanti al viso. Thor sorrise, guardando i pezzi verdi di verdura e quelli di salsiccia dentro l’omelette dorata sul piatto. D

"Io direi che sono una cuoca fantastica, tu?" chiese Darcy, mettendo la majonese sull’omelette.

"Anche uomo di metallo queste le fa bene. Ora so come si chiamano" disse Thor. Prese l'omelette con una mano sola e se la calcò in bocca. Darcy prese un pezzettino di salsiccia caduta sul piatto e se lo mise in bocca.

"Iron Man cucina meglio di me?" chiese.

"Dobbiamo invitarlo a cena!" gridò. Tolse dalla tasca il cellulare, lo accese e telefonò.

Tony sentì il proprio cellulare squillare.

“Friday, rispondi” ordinò.

Ehy Stark, ti va di provare la mia frittata?" risuonò la proposta di Darcy.

"Emh, ma uomo di metallo ...". Il vocione di Thor si sentì dall'altra parte della cornetta.

"Un’omelette con una signorina e Point Breack? Perché no" rispose Stark.

"Bravo Stark, muovi le chiappe che il cibo si raffredda!" gli disse Darcy, chiudendo la comunicazione. "Se vale la metà di quanto si legge sui giornali sarà qui in quindici minuti... Scusami, ma adesso è una questione di principio specificò la mora gonfiando le guance. Thor deglutì a vuoto.

"Non sono seconda a nessuno in fatto di schifezze francesi ". Concluse Darcy.


	16. Cap.16 Un Uomo di Metallo a cena

Cap.16 Un Uomo di Metallo a cena  


Suonarono alla porta.

"Vogliamo fare uno scambio di ricette? Io ti faccio assaggiare la mia frittata e tu la tua, perché il mio uomo mi ha messo la curiosità". Darcy aprì la porta ed indietreggiò. IronMan entrò e la luce delle lampade si rifletté sull’armatura rosso e oro.

Tony tolse la maschera dell'armatura, ghignò e fece un occhiolino alla giovane.

"Sono impegnata,  _toyboy_ e prendo molto sul serio i miei impegni" rispose Darcy. Thor arrossì, mentre la giovane correva nuovamente ai fornelli.

\- Non mi aspettavo avrebbe detto una cosa così… è bellissima – pensò Thor. Stark raggiunse i fornelli e si affiancò alla giovane.

"Lasciami i fornelli e vedrai di avere ancora molto da imparare in materia di  _trashfood_ francese". La sua voce era roca e calda. Si grattò il mento su cui c’era il pizzetto e sorrise, mostrando i denti bianchi.

"Poi ti scrivo la ricetta, ma sappi che è un segreto gelosamente custodito accanto al brevetto della prima armatura di Iron Man". Darcy lo osservò cucinare e si sporse, inspirò sentendo l’odore della frittata e sgranò gli occhi.

“E’ abbastanza divina da piacerti, Thor!” disse. Thor prese un block notes e una penna dal tavolinetto del salotto e raggiunse Darcy un cucina. La giovane stava masticando rumorosamente e le sue labbra piene erano sporche di olio. Tony raggiunse il tavolo, dove c’era un’altra omelette di Darcy. Afferrò una forchetta, ne tagliò un pezzettino e se lo portò alla bocca.

“Prima un assaggio,  _nerd superstar_ , voglio garanzia di non dare la mia migliore invenzione a una cuoca qualsiasi". Masticò rumorosamente ed annuì.

“Certo, non geniale come la mia, ma in fondo sono pur sempre il migliore” disse. Si voltò, vide Darcy prendere in mano penna e block notes ed iniziò ad enumerare gli ingredienti della sua ricetta. Thor osservò Tony, Darcy e di nuovo Tony, sorridendo.

"Sono felice della tua visita, Uomo di metallo" disse.

Si avvicinò alla giovane e le avvolse le spalle con un braccio.

"Così posso presentartela". Tony ridacchiò ed alzò le sopracciglia.

Thor osservò Tony assaggiare la seconda omelette di Darcy.

"Anche io sono felice della mia visita. Quindi siete ufficialmente una coppietta voi due?" domandò. Tolse dalla tasca una confezione di noccioline americane, la aprì ed iniziò a mangiarsele mentre divorava la frittata di Darcy.

“Perché mi colpisce tu mi voglia presentare una donna che attira le tue attenzioni, senza essere una cavernicola svampita, è di sicuro meritevole".

Thor raggiunse l'appendiabiti ed accarezzò il manico del proprio martello.

"Cavernicola?". S'informò.

"Molto tempo fa, gli uomini, vivevano nelle caverne, quando ancora non avevano costruito case e palazzi, capanne o tende dove vivere" spiegò Darcy. Raggiunse Thor, gli sorrise, si mise sulle punte e gli baciò la guancia ispida.

sorridendo a Thor e baciandogli una guancia.

Thor scoppiò a ridere e si batté le mani sul petto.

"Sì, stiamo insieme uomo di metallo. Vuoi aiutarci a farla funzionare?" domandò.

"Beh, sembra che fra voi funzioni già, a giudicare dalla piacevole tenuta semi adamitica che sfoggiate. L’altra non era degna". Stark ridacchiò e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Vi faccio gli auguri, ma la tua _companion_  mi deve una ricetta, ora”. Darcy girò su stessa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli.

“Con piacere, amico sexy del mio fustacchione”.


	17. Cap.17 Folli decisioni

Cap.17 Folli decisioni

 

Thor appoggiò la mano sulla testa di Darcy, accarezzandole i capelli castani. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò fuori dalla finestra, le sue iridi erano azzurro terso. < La visita di uomo di metallo è stata interessante > rifletté. Si piegò e diede un bacio sul collo della giovane, illuminandosi guardandola sorridere.

"Pensavo... vuoi venire su Asgard con me?" le domandò.

Darcy sorrise al suo bacio e gli accarezzò il collo, con un gesto delicato. I suoi muscoli e la sua aria erano rilassati.

"È una domanda di convivenza?" chiese.

Thor intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di lei, delicatamente ed avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare, deglutì sentendo la gola secca.

"Voglio che tu sia la mia principessa".

< È una proposta seria > pensò Darcy. Gli occhi le divennero liquidi, avvertì un peso sulle spalle e le sue gambe si fecero molli, rischiando di cedere.

“Sì, voglio essere la tua principessa”. Le sfuggì dalle labbra. Lo baciò, le proprie gote si tinsero di rosso.

“Quando… quando parliamo?” domandò. Sentiva la testa ronzare. Sorrise, sentendo un calore all’altezza del petto.

< Quando ho iniziato a fidarmi così di lui? Non è da me > si chiese.

Thor la baciò a sua volta, premendo con passione le labbra bollenti su quelle di lei e le sorrise.

"Per me, ogni momento va bene, basta che sono con te". Darcy prese il capotto, chiuse l’abitazione e mise le chiavi in tasca.

“Andiamo subito, allora” disse. Scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i seni prosperosi.

“Non ho niente d’importante da far venire con me”. Thor la issò e se la appoggiò sulla spalla muscolosa, cingendole le gambe per tenerla ferma, controllando non casse.

“Pronti a partire!” annunciò lei, alzando un pugno verso l’alto.

Thor sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, arrossì e strinse le labbra.

"Possiamo portarli con noi i peluche?" domandò. Alzò la mano e il martello lo raggiunse, la semidivinità lo afferrò per il manico. La Lewis strinse con le mani il muscolo della spalla di Thor, mentre lui raggiungeva la camera da letto.

“Pensi che sopravvivranno al viaggio?” s’informò la giovane.

Thor si mise il martello alla cintola raggiunse i due peluche, li avvolse nel mantello e se li caricò in spalla, controllando che Darcy non cadesse.

"Li proteggerò, perché mi ricordano te" sussurrò.

“Heimdal!” tuonò.

Il portale si aprì, un turbinio arcobaleno li avvolse e sul pavimento dell’appartamento rimase impresso un cerchio magico.

I due arrivarono ad Asgard.

Darcy sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, era pallida.

"Non è un problema se vomito, vero?" chiese. Heimdal inarcò un sopracciglio.

Thor mise a terra la fidanzata, sostenendola e le fece appoggiare la testa sul proprio petto.

"Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti?". Si preoccupò.

Darcy vomitò e si pulì la bocca col risvolto della manica della felpa.

"Ho solo...". Ansimava. "Non viaggio spesso nello spazio, ecco". Si sforzò di ridere e si appoggiò a Thor.

"Cinque minuti qui e sono come nuova, parola".

< Anche se forse ne approfitto e rimango qui attaccata a te > pensò.


	18. Cap.18 Darcy su Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui Odino è già Loki trasformato.

Cap.18 Darcy su Asgard  


  


Heimdal fissò la chiazza di vomito e strinse convulsamente l'elsa della sua spada.

"Credevo tu fossi bandito" disse rivolto al principe.

Thor gonfiò il petto.

"Giungo con una notizia importante" ribatté. Darcy ansimò, finché la nausea non le venne meno, si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca dei pantaloni, si pulì la bocca e si soffiò il naso.

Darcy si riprese dalla nausea improvvisa giusto in tempo per notare la scena.

"Un altro fustacchione, ma qui vi fanno con lo stampino?" domandò. Ridacchiò sentendo il guardiano ringhiare.

"Se stacchi la testa a Thor, non sentirai tutto quello che ha da dire. O pensi che voi fusti riusciate a parlare senza bocca?" domandò ironica. Heimdall corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Questa è un'altra midgardiana" fece notare gelido.

Thor cinse Darcy con un braccio.

"Devo conferire con mio padre" tuonò.

Heimdall annuì.

"Allora andate a palazzo. Lo avvertirò della tua presenza".

  


*************  


Darcy si piegò e accarezzò un fiore color arcobaleno, le sue iridi brillarono. Alzò il capo intravedendo delle rocce volante su cui crescevano degli alberi.

"Quindi solitamente attraversate il ponte arcobaleno a cavallo?" domandò. Thor le prese la mano e la condusse su una salita, la aiutò ad arrampicarsi.

"Potevamo prendere la via principal...". Iniziò a dirle. Darcy si mise a correre, rischiò di cadere un paio di volte in avanti e raggiunse una colonna dorata. Le camminò intorno e sorrise, strofinando le mani tra loro.

"È bellissima" sussurrò. Thor la afferrò per una spalla e la fece voltare, alzò una mano ed indicò il palazzo. Darcy spalancò la bocca ad o e lanciò uno strillo. Si mise a correre verso il palazzo, saltellando da una colonna all'altra.

"Questa è altissima... il portone non finisce più! Ma sono grandiosi questi corridoiii!". La sua voce risuonava nelle ale del palazzo della città celeste, facendo voltare le varie guardie. Thor le correva dietro, ridacchiando.

Darcy aggiunse la sala del trono, sentì dei colpi di tosse e alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori. Deglutì vedendo lo sguardo minaccioso di Odino, seduto con la schiena dritta. Indietreggiò, si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, ondeggiando. Thor la raggiunse, la giovane gli sorrise.

Odino si chinò in avanti, stringendo un'alabarda con una mano.

"Figlio mio, cosa ti riporta in un regno che ti ha bandito? È un rientro pericoloso. E la donna che ti accompagna, chi è?" chiese.

Thor s'inchinò ai piedi del padre.

"Sono qui per chiedervi la benedizione di sposarla".

"È una richiesta molto seria, figlio mio" rispose Odino. Riadagiò la schiena contro il trono.

"Ma se il tuo amore per lei ti ha spinto sino a questo rischio, lascia che ti domandi e le domandi, come mai dovrei concedervi di sposarvi. Sei pur sempre mio figlio e nonostante tutto unico erede al mio trono".

Thor s'irrigidì, i muscoli del suo collo erano fasci di nervi.

"Vive attraverso lo spirito di Midgard.

Si abbevera alla fonte della vita ogni secondo.

Mi ha ricordato chi sono".

La sua voce risuonò nel grande salone.

Darcy sbuffò.

"Quello che vuole dire è che, semplicemente, mi ama e lo amo" disse, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.

"È così orridamente demotivante costringere qualcuno a giustificare i propri sentimenti, non pensa?

Io amo Thor, amo Asgard e amo il mio pianeta" disse. Osservò il viso di Odino farsi più teso. Darcy gonfiò il petto e parlò con voce appassionata.

"Lui stesso, non può essere sufficiente?Non voglio intralciare i progetti di nessuno, non ambisco a troni, dominazione o altro. Voglio solo avere accanto a me l'uomo che amo". Concluse, guardando Odino dritto nell'unico occhio. Heimdall dietro il trono corrugò la fronte.

< La midgardiana parla appassionatamente > rifletté. Avanzò, mettendosi di fianco al padre degli dei. Thor si voltò verso di lui.

"I midgardiani sono come fiammiferi. Lei sarà arsa del tutto prima di cena" sussurrò il Guardiano dalla pelle nera.

"Lasciamo che si consumi, allora" rispose Odino. Si sdraiò lateralmente sul trono.

"Se durerà più di una notte, preda della sua stessa lascivia, per una volta avrò torto, ma nulla ci vieta di metterla alla prova" sussurrò al guardiano dalla pelle nera.

"Midgardiana, ammiro il tuo eloquio e il tuo fervore, ma questi non sono garanzia che tu sia una buona regnante e nemmeno una buona moglie per mio figlio". Scandì a voce più alta. Il suo unico occhio brillò.

"Sarai messa alla prova, domani". La sua voce risuonò nell'immensa sala.

"E se la passerai, avrete la mia benedizione".

Thor sorrise a Darcy e gli porse il braccio.

"Non sei obbligata".

"Non importa, è giusto" disse Darcy. Abbracciò il braccio che le porgeva.

"Tu quando vieni su Midgard, segui le nostre leggi e le nostre regole, il minimo è che io faccia lo stesso" rispose. Si allontanarono da Odino, verso le camere da letto.

"Specie se può fugare dubbi sulla nostra unione". Thor le sorrise, mentre salivano delle scalinate d'oro. Anche Darcy gli sorrise.

"Sono sicura ce la faremo, se abbiamo salvato i miei peluche da un viaggio interplanetario, possiamo fare tutto!". Guardò il mantello di Thor a forma di sacco ancora legato alle spalle di lui e rise gioiosa.


	19. Cap.19 Prima delle prove

Cap.19 Prima delle prove

 

Thor si sedette sul letto e piegò in avanti il capo. Sfiorò la mano della giovane, adagiata sulla coperta rosso cremisi.

"Ti faranno delle domande sulle arti mediche. Le nozioni che conosci di astrofisica ti saranno essenziali, ma dovrai ricordarti i termini che ti ho detto" sussurrò.

"Lo farò " promise Darcy e gli sfiorò una guancia lievemente colorata da un'ombra di barba.

"Non sono molti, darò del mio meglio". Sorrise. "Passeremo questa prova e saremo insieme". Si sporse e baciò il fidanzato. "E speriamo Odino non abbia altri malumori".

Thor le passò un braccio intorno alla vita e la cinse a sé.

"Dovrai temere altri malumori, come quelli di Sif" la ammonì.

"Le ex gelose le hanno tutti" disse Darcy.

"E’ una guerriera, giusto? Una di quelle esperte, vero?" domandò. Socchiuse gli occhi. "Ne ho letto sui libri" spiegò. Corrugò la fronte. "Ma i malumori di chi ragiona di spada sono più espliciti, mi preoccupano quelli più... Sotterranei, se vogliamo, di Odino".

Thor le baciò il collo e inspirò il suo profumo.

"Era la mia promessa e mi rifiutò per un altro. Quando lui la tradì e poi morì, lei si accorse di amare me.

Io, però, a quel punto la rifiutai. Se lei aveva scelto per amore, volevo poterlo fare anche io.

È una grande guerriera, ma non provo nulla per lei". Darcy gli rivolse un sorriso.

“Ho fiducia nella tua parola" rispose. Lo fissò negli occhi di un azzurro terso tendente al blu. "Scegliere per amore è l'unico modo per fare una buona scelta". Commentó. "Altrimenti non saremmo qui". Lo baciò nuovamente. "Fai sempre scelte meravigliose".

Thor se la fece sedere sulle gambe e la cullo, le accarezzò il fianco con la mano con cui la cingeva.

"Sei tu la mia scelta migliore.

Però mio padre ti controllerà attentamente e, forse, per una settimana ti metterà alla prova come regina.

Te la sentiresti di governare i nove regni?". All'ultima domanda la sua voce si fece roca e calda. Darcy lo abbracciò a sua volta, chiudendo gli occhi.

\- Quando mi è accanto, non mi intimorisce nulla – pensò.

"Me la sento, anche se governare i Nove Regni sarà complicato" rispose Darcy. Alzò lo sguardo.

"Vorrei mi facessi un favore".

Thor le baciò la fronte ed annuì.

"Cosa desideri da me, amore mio?" le chiese.

"Desidero che tu mi parli di Asgard" disse Darcy. "Della sua gente, della sua storia, dei posti che la compongono e dei problemi che ci sono" chiese. Accarezzò la mano di Thor.

 "Voglio che mi racconti dei re che han preceduto Odino, della vostra storia".

Thor si deterse le labbra e corrugò la fronte.

"Asgard agli inizi dei tempi era un luogo rude, difficile. Un regno di ghiaccio non diverso dal regno da cui proviene mio fratello.

A quel tempo, i nove regni erano preda dell'oscurità primordiale.

Mio nonno Borr, figlio di Bùri, si mise a capo di un esercito e sconfisse i signori dell'oscurità, compresi gli elfi oscuri" spiegò.

Fissò attentamente una colonna d'oro della stanza.

"E immagino la battaglia sia stata grandissima" disse Darcy. Si mordicchiò un labbro. "Cioè no, una roba con pianti, sangue, distruzione e lamenti". Si corresse. "E poi che è successo?" chiese. Indicò la stanza intorno a sé con entrambe le mani. "Siete arrivati a essere un popolo progredito, pacifico mediamente e stabile, organizzato" continuò. "Per cosa vi siete passati? E' stata solo la guerra a temprarvi?".

Thor incassò la testa tra le spalle e si guardò i piedi, alzando le gambe, sbattendo i talloni tra loro.

"La guerra".

"Voi, però, siete un popolo unito" disse Darcy. "Avete un forte senso patriottico". Continuò. "O sbaglio?" chiese. Si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio. "Parlami della vostra legge". Aggrottò le sopracciglia. "A te però la guerra non piace, ti piace metterti alla prova, ma se tu potessi, non combatteresti, vero?".

Thor prese le mani di lei nelle proprie e le baciò la punta delle dita. Darcy ridacchiò sentendo la barba di lui pizzicarle le dita, sfiorando le proprie dita.

"Un tempo adulavo la guerra, ma ora so cosa vuol dire fare parte di qualcosa di diverso.

Nel mio mondo abbiamo le arti, amiamo le grandi opere.

E ci sono stati grandi inventori e scrittori".

"Sembra un mondo fantastico" disse Darcy.

"Vuoi farmi vedere qualcosa che per te è significativo, di queste opere e delle vostre lettere?" domandò. Gli diede un bacio sul mento sentendo l’accenno di barba sotto le labbra. "Sono qui per imparare da te". Continuò. "Ascolterò ogni parola che mi dirai e immagazzinerò gelosamente nella mia memoria tutto ciò che mi mostrerai". Una ciocca di capelli le finì tra i seni. "La vostra letteratura si riconosce già dal tuo eloquio straordinariamente raffinato e forbito". Concluse.

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Cap.20 Prima prova

Cap.20 Prima prova  
  
Un servo bussò alla porta della stanza ove si erano sistemati Thor e Darcy. Aprì la porta, entrò e fece una riverenza.

"Il Padre di Tutto Vi convoca per la prima prova di questi sette giorni sacri, vi attende nella sala del Trono" li avvisò.

Thor si mise l'elmo d'oro ed osservò il servo uscire, si voltò verso Darcy e le porse il braccio.

"Pronta?" chiese.

"Come diceva sempre un uomo più saggio di me: 'c'è un solo modo per scoprirlo'" disse, appoggiandosi al braccio muscoloso di Thor e gli sorrise.

"Andiamo pure, Odino non sembra un tipo flessibile sugli orari".

Thor avanzò con passo cadenzato, mise la mano su quella di lei, sentendola stretta al proprio braccio.

"Mio padre riversa su altro la sua pazienza" disse.

< Dubito in realtà ne sia in vero possesso, la differenza fra tolleranza e pazienza è sottile come un dannato capello, ma potrebbe costarmi cara > pensò Darcy.

Arrivarono alla sala del Trono, i cui immensi portoni vennero spalancati davanti a loro.

Si sentì la voce di Odino, tonante e profonda, annunciare: "Ogni buon governante deve possedere sette doti, midgardiana". Entrarono nella sala e lo videro scendere dai gradini del trono.

"Oggi sarà verificata la tua prima, il giudizio. Ci sono decisioni da prendere e le prenderai tu" spiegò.

Thor fece un inchino rivolto verso il padre e s'inginocchiò ai piedi del trono dorato, guardò Darcy sedersi e le sorrise, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi blu terso.

Nella sala entrarono due postulanti. Un araldo si avvicinò al trono.

"Questi due signori sono qui per contendersi la proprietà di un terreno" spiegò. Entrarono due uomini, avanzando fianco a fianco.

Thor li osservò, sbadigliò un paio di volte li osservò dimenarsi, agitando le mani.

"Quel terreno mi è stato sottratto!" gridò uno dei due.

"Dopo un paio di anni in cui nessuno lo reclama, passa a chi ci ha coltivato!" ribatté l'altro.

Darcy alzò una mano: "Calmatevi, gridare come galline non stabilirà chi ha la proprietà legittima del terreno" ordinò. Darcy si accomodò sul trono.

"Esponetemi più dettagliatamente la vostra storia, senza sovrapporvi, cortesemente".

"Quel terreno è di proprietà della mia famiglia da secoli. Sono stato assente per una guerra e, una volta tornato, ho scoperto che questo mio servo se n'era appropriato" spiegò uno dei due, incrociando le braccia su un petto villoso.

L'uomo accanto a lui fece una riverenza.

"Mia regina, la legge su Asgard stabilisce che se non coltivi

niente su un terreno per sei lustri e qualcun altro lo fa al tuo posto,

esso passa a lui" spiegò. Darcy appoggiò i gomiti sui braccioli del trono.

< Sembrano rispettare le leggi terrestri sulle proprietà in campagna, speriamo di non spagliare > pensò.

"Ma esiste anche una norma per la quale se il precedente proprietario può comprovare di essere stato assente per una causa indipendente dalla sua volontà o per servire e proteggere il suo paese, allora è ancora suo, quel terreno" disse. Osservò una serva annuire.

< Esiste davvero, meno male > pensò Darcy.

"Puoi provare di essere stato in guerra? Per quale comandante hai servito, buon uomo?" domandò.

Thor vide l'uomo gonfiare il petto e alzare il capo, osservando i soffitti d'oro del palazzo.

"Io faccio parte del grande esercito di Asgard. Dopo aver servito per sua altezza in persona, a seguito della dispersione dei migliori combattenti del nostro regno, ho seguito in battaglia l'attuale generale che, lasciatemelo dire, non è degno di sua altezza il principe" recitò.

Il suo vassallo espirò dalle narici rumorosamente.

"Ciò non toglie, mia regina, che le piante e i frutti mi appartengano. Non potrò restituire il terreno fino al prossimo raccolto" sibilò.

"Che sia messo agli atti che per volontà della regina, una volta mietuto questo raccolto, una volta colto anche l'ultimo frutto e fatta riposare la terra a spese dell'attuale utilizzatore, che si scuserà così per l'attesa, il campo tornerà al suo legittimo proprietario, che ha a suo favore la testimonianza del suo generale".

Un paio di servi annuirono e una donna, velata, digitò su uno schermo olografico dorato una serie di rune.

"Prossimo caso!" gridò l'araldo.

Thor si grattò la testa, sentendo gli occhi bruciare, sentiva le gambe pulsargli.

Entrarono due donne anziane, una delle due con il doppio delle rughe rispetto all'altra.

"Le due signore sono qui per dibattere su una richiesta di pagamento per un trattamento medico che risulta non essere stato eseguito" spiegò l'araldo.

"Vostra altezza!" sbraitò la prima. "Vostra grazia!" urlò la seconda ancora più forte, coprendo l'altra. Darcy deglutì.

"Signore, mie buon signore, una alla volta" le esortò.

Una delle due ringhiò e si strinse nello scialle di seta che indossava.

"Il medico doveva visitare la nostra terza sorella, ma essa è morta proprio mentre lui sopraggiungeva.

Ed esso...". Iniziò.

L'altra dilatò le narici e si grattò la guancia solcata da rughe.

"Pretende lo stesso il pagamento per essersi scomodato a venire" parlò, coprendo la sorella. Darcy corrugò la fronte.

< È morta e loro pensano al pagamento > pensò.

"Come mai il medico è giunto in ritardo al capezzale di vostra sorella?" domandò Darcy. Vide che la più anziana si metteva davanti all'altra coprendola per metà e quella boccheggiava. Darcy si rivolse a lei:

"E tu cosa hai da aggiungere? Non sembri concordare con quanto afferma tua sorella maggiore".

La sorella interpellata si leccò le labbra screpolate.

"Concordiamo entrambe, non è giusto pagare per un servizio non eseguito" biascicò. Darcy ticchettò con le dita sopra il bracciolo del trono.

"Come si è giustificato il medico per la sua mancata puntualità?" chiese. Si guardò intorno.

"Se è qui, lasciatelo entrare, altrimenti che sia convocato il prima possibile, voglio udire la sua giustificazione".

Le due donne si guardarono negli occhi e una delle due deglutì.

"E noi nel frattempo dovremo pagare?" chiese la più giovane.

"Convocate il guaritore del regno!" tuonò l'araldo.

"No, non pagherete fino all'accertamento delle responsabilità del guaritore che avete richiesto" disse Darcy. Accavallò le gambe.

"Che sia trovato e che rilasci testimonianza. E che le due donne rimangano qui per testimoniare in sua presenza" specificò.

Le due donne s'inchinarono e uscirono, bisbigliando tra loro.

Thor si voltò verso Odino, osservandolo con il capo chino. Odino fissava la regina, il viso era privo di espressione e teneva le labbra strette. Si accorse che Thor lo fissava e si voltò verso di lui.

"Figlio, hai necessità di comunicare qualcosa?" gli domandò.

Thor negò con il capo ed osservò il pavimento.

"Mi chiedevo se aspetteremo il guaritore o passeremo al caso successivo" rispose con voce roca e bassa.

"Attenderemo il guaritore svolgendo l'ultimo caso della giornata" ordinò Odino. Incrociò le braccia sul petto.

"Usare saggiamente il tempo è un'altra dote di un buon re".

"Sì, padre" rispose Thor.

< Mi sento trafitto dal suo sguardo gelido > pensò.

Si fecero avanti due padri, che tenevano per mano il proprio figlio, di circa dieci anni entrambi.

"Raccontate i motivi della vostra disputa" chiese Darcy. L'araldo si accigliò, fissandola torvo.

"E spiegateci come mai i vostri figli sono macchiati di polpa di frutta. Stavate forse raccogliendogli?" domandò. Si sentì un bisbigliare e una serva raggiunse il trono, porgendole un cesto di frutta fresca.

"Se desidera della frutta, mia signora" disse. Darcy prese la cesta e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

< Sono sporchi loro! Non è che la volevo io! > si lamentò mentalmente.

Il primo padre negò con il capo e indicò il bambino dell'altro.

"Agli uomini la stregoneria è da sempre vietata. Odino stesso puniva suo figlio Loki per queste mancanze. Perciò il mio erede ha colpito con della frutta, quel piccolo disertore che la stava praticando" spiegò. L'altro padre sollevò il mento del proprio figlio, sotto del succo di pomodoro c'era un livido.

"Ha solo aggredito un bambino disarmato e mio figlio gli ha rimandato addosso la sua stessa frutta" spiegò.

< Dove per uomini si intende -maschi- > rifletté Darcy.

"Ho preso la mia decisione" dichiarò. S'indicò e si rivolse al bambino che aveva praticato la magia.

"Vieni qui, piccolino" chiamò. Il bambino deglutì, guardò suo padre e salì lungo le gradinate d'oro. Darcy gli sorrise.

"Curate questo bambino e dategli un impacco rinfrescante per i suoi lividi" ordinò. Una guaritrice accorse, tenendosi sollevata la gonna con la mano, raggiunse il piccolo ed iniziò a spalmargli della crema formando delle rune.

"Questa è una mia decisione e per quanto rispetti i precetti di questo mondo, seguirò anche quelli che reggono il mio cuore. Rispetto il fatto che ai maschi sia inibito l'uso della magia, ma è comunque un dono. Quindi io inibisco l'uso di ogni punizione denigratoria che lo possa sminuire solo perché Asgard non è pronto ad accoglierlo". Iniziò. Il fisico del bambino fu avvolto da un alone dorato e i suoi lividi scomparvero.

"Che il bambino possa studiare per diventare uno stregone su un regno in cui è permesso e che se mai tornerà in questo, non dovrà essere aggredito. Che la sua famiglia posso supportarlo e che lo attenda un futuro di pace e armonia" sancì Darcy. La stenografa digitò tutto sullo schermo olografico, mentre la guaritrice si allontanava. Darcy abbassò il capo guardando il bambino.

"Mi devi fare una promessa, ti senti di mantenerla, piccolino?" chiese.

Il bambino fece un inchino e annuì.

"Con piacere, mia regina" disse con voce tremante.

Thor vide Odino sciogliere le braccia e avanzare verso Darcy.

< L'ha colpito > pensò.

"Tu un giorno tornerai qui, piccolo mio. Quando il tuo maestro ti avrà adeguatamente fatto sviluppare le tue doti, e sarai in grado di usufruirne in sicurezza, verrai a insegnerai a queste persone come si vive in pace e armonia con se stessi e gli altri. Li perdonerai per i loro errori, perché sarai diventato saggio e non arrogante, come loro oggi sono stati con te"chiese Darcy. Prese dal cesto sulle sue gambe una pesca e gliela porse.

"Buona fortuna a te e alla tua famiglia per il viaggio" disse.

Il bambino prese il frutto tra le mani e le sorrise.

"Ai suoi ordini, mia regina" disse e corse da suo padre.

L'altro genitore scosse la testa, prese il figlio per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori.

"È in arrivo il guaritore!" sancì l'araldo.

Il padre del piccolo stregone prese il figlio tra le braccia ed uscì a sua volta.

Rientrarono le due anziane, al seguito del guaritore. Quest'ultimo si fermò davanti al trono e fece un cenno del capo alla sovrana.

"Guaritore, sai perché sei stato convocato al mio cospetto?" chiese Darcy.

Il guaritore si strinse nel proprio mantello e scrollò il capo, sorridendole.

"È un onore vedere di persona la regina, ma desidero sapere da voi il motivo" rispose,

chinando il capo in avanti.

"Siete stato convocato perché queste due donne esigono sapere come mai non è giunto in tempo per prestare soccorso alla loro sorella malata" disse Darcy. Sentì le due anziane borbottare.

"Io valuterò come dirimere la vostra disputa in base alla vostra dichiarazione". Concluse.

Le due donne sibilarono e scossero il capo, stringendo i pugni.

Il guaritore aprì le mani, lasciando andare il proprio mantello.

"Dal mio studio alla loro dimora ci voleva mezz'ora di tempo. Nel momento in cui sono stato chiamato, sono partito immediatamente.

Perciò, se non sono arrivato in tempo, è perché loro non mi hanno chiamato in tempo.

Però, per essermi dipartito, da loro esigo il pagamento della consulenza" spiegò.

"Signore, voi avete chiamato il guaritore in tempi ragionevoli?" chiese Darcy. Si voltò a guardare una delle due anziane.

"Potete in qualche modo provarlo? O può provare lei questa inadeguatezza, guaritore?" chiese.

Una delle due donne aprì la bocca, mentre il viso dell'altra divenne violaceo.

"Posso provare a quando risale la chiamata. Mi dispiace per loro sorella, ma i tempi sono dalla mia parte" le precedette il guaritore.

"Però non le ha fatto la visita! Era morta" sbraitò una delle due vecchie.

"Non le ha fatto visita per il vostro ritardo, signore" disse Darcy. Si passò una mano tra i capelli.

"Mostrami questa prova, guaritore. Anzi, concedo dieci ore ciascuno perché possiate produrre prove definitive" concluse.

"E il mio cordoglio alla vostra famiglia, sorelle".

"Entro domani avrete le mie prove, a presto mia regina" salutò il guaritore. S'inchinò, si rizzò e si allontanò. Le due donne uscirono a loro volta, digrignando i denti e spintonandosi a vicenda. Darcy prese una delle pesche e un servo corse, la raggiunse e le porse un coltello.

"Grazie" disse gentilmente. Si alzò in piedi ed avanzò lungo i gradini, raggiungendo una cesta dei rifiuti. Iniziò a sbucciare il frutto mentre un paio di servi la osservarono impallidendo.

Darcy si alzò dal trono e andò a sbucciarsi una pesca dal cestino di frutta.

"Padre di Tutto, in seguito a cosa avete proibito la magia ad Asgard?" chiese. Odino la raggiunse.

Thor si massaggiò il collo e si sedette per terra, allungando le gambe che gli scricchiolavano.

"La seduta per oggi è tolta!" gridò l'araldo. I servi iniziarono a uscire dalla sala.

Darcy rimase a capo chino senza guardare Odino in volto.

Non arrivò.

"Se non c'è altro le chiedo il permesso di ritirarmi con il principe Thor per la notte".

Thor si alzò in piedi, raddrizzando la schiena e si avvicinò a Darcy.

"Non c'è altro" disse Odino.

"Domani si terrà la seconda prova".

Thor raggiunse Darcy e le porse di nuovo il braccio.

"Sei stata bravissima" bisbigliò.

Darcy mise la mano sul braccio di Thor e sorrise mentre uscivano.

"Sicuro? Odino pareva parecchio contrariato e so di aver creato un precedente col caso di quel piccolo stregone, ma... Non era giusto che fosse punito e schernito per qualcosa di cui non ha colpa, non ti sembra?" chiese.

"Sei più saggia di noi, amore mio" rispose Thor, baciandole la fronte.


	21. Cap.21 Prova di moralità

Cap.21 Prova di moralità

 

La porta della camera da letto si spalancò e la figura di Odino avanzò nelle stanze di Thor. 

"Mio figlio vi ha lasciato sola" disse. Darcy si alzò in piedi dal letto.

"Vostra maestà Odino, cosa vi porta nelle mie stanze?" domandò con tono deferente. Piegò di lato il capo. "È successo un qualche fatto in particolare?". 

"Volevo solo interrogarvi per comprendere cosa mio figlio vede in voi" rispose il padre degli dei.

"Interrogatemi pure, allora" disse Darcy. Si nascose dietro un separé, si sfilò la camicia da notte ed infilò un lungo abito di colore blu notte. "Risponderò sinceramente". Aggiunse, uscendo da dietro il separé.

"Oggi ti sei dimostrata clemente con uno stregone. Eppure, proprio in questo regno, si è palesata l'ingratitudine di uno di essi" spiegò Odino.

"L'ingratitudine è uno sbaglio terribile, ma per provare la gratitudine bisogna avere qualcosa per cui ringraziare" disse Darcy. "Non penso che lo stregone di cui parlate fosse stato sempre trattato col rispetto riservato oggi a quel bambino, altrimenti sarebbe ancora qui". Si avvicinò al letto di Thor. "Si sbaglia in due, in una discussione".

Odino si passò la mano nella folta barba.

"Ricevette ogni affetto possibile dalla mia sposa, eppure fu concausa della sua morte" ribatté.

" E lei quanto affetto gli ha dato? Che piani aveva questo stregone? Quali sentimenti c'erano nel suo cuore? Cosa voleva veramente?" chiese Darcy. Odino corrugò la fronte.

"Un genitore che cresce bene un figlio prova sempre a scoprire la risposta a queste domande, perché per essere concausa della sua morte, qualcosa doveva aver turbato profondamente la sua anima".

Odino raggiunse la finestra e appoggiò la mano sul vetro.

"Esigeva che prestassi piú affetto a lui, figlio di giganti di ghiaccio, causa di innumerevoli pene, piuttosto che a mio figlio di sangue Thor, mio legittimo erede sempre fedele" illustrò.

"I fratelli sono molto gelosi l'uno dell'altro e delle attenzioni che percepiscono di ricevere. Sia obiettivo, che affetto aveva per Loki?"chiese dolcemente. Socchiuse le labbra piene. "I dolori di un bambino diventano facilmente i fantasmi di un giovane e i demoni di un adulto, o almeno... l'ho letto su una confezione di sigarette".

Odino corrugò la fronte.

"Aveva uguali possibilità di diventare re di suo fratello. Infatti mi hanno deluso entrambi. Thor, però, aveva sempre obbedito prima che il fratello lo convincesse a un unico e grave colpo di testa" disse con voce cadenzata.

Darcy rise.

"Immagino che non abbia propriamente portato una sconosciuta incinta dopo una nottata in discoteca" rifletté. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Io a sedici anni ho guidato in stato di ebrezza e credo di aver sfondato alcune vetrine. Ho copiato ad alcuni esami e ho 'migliorato' il mio curriculum per tentare di vincere un paio di concorsi" ricordò. Si grattò il mento. "Eppure i miei genitori continuano a volermi bene. E mi devo laureare da un paio di ere".

Odino si volse a guardarla in viso.

"Non comprendo una parola delle vostre usanze midgardiane. Posso solo dirvi che il regno ha gioito quando Loki ha avuto la decenza di morire in battaglia da eroe". Dichiarò indurendo il tono.

"Io immagino che essere padre di una persona come Loki, incline a grandi e improvvisi slanci passionali e emotivi, con tendenze non appropriate e doni che qui non poteva sviluppare...deve essere stato complicato e penoso". Darcy si morse il labbro carnoso."... Ma ogni figlio merita amore finché è al mondo. Magari non giustificazione, ma amore sì, è diritto di ogni persona vivente".

Odino si approssimò alla giovane.

"Persino voi avete prediletto mio figlio Thor e non perdonereste la sopravvivenza di un traditore come Loki". Darcy studiò il volto dell'anziano.

 "Io non ho mai conosciuto Loki e non ne avrò più la possibilità, ma temo siate solo voi a non perdonarvi qualcosa" concluse e distolse lo sguardo. 

Odino le diede le spalle.

"Temo che possiate rendere il mio figlio prediletto più... midgardiano".

"Lui sente la Terra come un punto di riferimento dove aveva degli amici e ora ha anche una compagna, ma non significa che rinneghi le sue origini o le usanze della sua gente" negò Darcy. "È una persona forte, solare, calorosa e onesta". Reclinó il capo. "Non potevo innamorarmi di nessuno di migliore. Non siate severo con lui, lui lo è già abbastanza con sé stesso".

Odino si voltò verso di lei.

"Se cerchi notizie di Loki, ne troverai" disse. Uscí dalla stanza. Darcy lo seguì fuori.

"Dove?" domandò. Odino si stava allontanando e Darcy si accorse che gli era caduto un libretto. Lo raggiunse e lo raccolse.

"Diario di Loki" lesse vergato in verde sulla copertina.

< Non dovrebbe essere scritto in un'altra lingua? Perché è in inglese? > si chiese. Alzò il capo, Odino era in fondo alla scalinata. 

Darcy tornò in camera, si sedette a una scrivania e sfogliò il diario.

< In alcuni punti, le parole sono vergate in modo elegante, con mano ferma. E restano colme di ghirigori anche quando la mano tremava. Ci sono parecchi eccessi di rabbia o parole sbavate da lacrime > rifletté. Darcy ticchettò con il piede per terra.

< È un diario segreto, personale. L'unica cosa che era rimasta a Odino di Loki. Potrei credere che lo abbia trovato, visto che Loki non glielo avrebbe mai consegnato, ma il fatto che sia tradotto mi fa riflettere. E se...>.

Sulla sua faccia di Darcy si dipinse un ghigno.

"Ti ho trovato, vecchia volpe" sussurrò. Sfogliò il diario fino alla prima pagina ed iniziò a leggere.

' Giorno primo dell'anno della luna 

Caro diario, 

ormai ho nove inverni e penso di poter annotare le mie memorie.

Oggi ho nuovamente seguito padre e fratello nella sala dei trofei.

Entrambi non fanno altro che urlare. Un principe di Asgard come me non ha timore, ma... padre è davvero immenso.

Entro totalmente nella sua mano, ma madre dice che non posso aspettarmi simili gesti. Non sono consoni!

Fratello vuole dimostrare di essere più forte di me. Però ha la mia stessa stazza e dei capelli a ciotola, ridicoli.

Padre mi confonde. Lui ha portato la guerra per dare pace, ma dice che dobbiamo essere pacifici. 

Io temo di non capire. So solo che voglio anche io proteggere lo scrigno degli inverni dai giganti di ghiaccio.

Madre dice che ci vogliono rapire.

Ora ti devo salutare, diario. Mio fratello sta nuovamente cercando di dormire con me di nascosto. Puzzerà di sudore. '.

Darcy chiuse il diario e sorrise.

\- E Odino ti ha ridotto a un mostro. Come mai? - si chiese.


	22. Cap.22 La prima volta di Thor e Darcy

Cap.22 La prima volta di Thor e Darcy

Thor entrò nella stanza con passi pesanti. Darcy nascose il diario in un cassetto.

"Mi duole essermi assentato così a lungo". Si scusò Thor. Darcy lo raggiunse.

"Odino è venuto a interrogarmi. Credo si sia verificata un'altra prova, quella sulla mia moralità" spiegò.

Thor si grattò il capo.

"Moralità?" chiese. Darcy lo superò e chiuse la porta della stanza.

 "La mia capacità di prendere decisioni accettabili per la vostra sensibilità" rispose. Raggiunse nuovamente il letto.

"Mi ha fatti alcune domande e gli ho risposto, penso se ne sia andato soddisfatto dal colloquio".

Thor le si accomodò accanto sul talamo.

"Sarai una grande regina". Darcy gli accarezzò il viso.

"Ed è merito tuo" Gli sorrise. "Vedrai che supereremo questo e tutto il resto, stando insieme... Odino temeva ti rendessi troppo terrestre"rise.

Thor la baciò e Darcy rispose al bacio, con delle movenze sensuali. Si staccò da lui e lo osservò spogliarsi.

"Posso farti una domanda?" chiese

Thor le accarezzò il mento.

"Certo".

"Hai sempre avuto questo taglio di capelli?"domandò Darcy. < Vediamo se quello che diceva il diario ha un fondo di verità > pensò.

 Thor ridacchiò e negò con il capo.

"Me lo sono dovuto guadagnare" rispose. 

"Beh, questa la amerò per sempre" disse Darcy. Ridacchiò, mentre Thor iniziava a giocherellare con le sue mutandine.

"Ti piace quello che tocchi, eh?" chiese maliziosa. Lo aiutò col gancetto del reggiseno. 

Thor le sfiorò la spalla, era totalmente ignudo.

"Oh sí" mormorò roco. Darcy lo fece sdraiare ed iniziò a baciarlo, scese dalle labbra al mento, proseguì lungo il collo, lasciò delle umide scie di saliva sul suo petto e raggiunse il suo addome muscoloso. Lo baciò vigorosamente, accarezzandogli la tartaruga con le mani. Thor gorgogliò, concentrandosi sulle labbra di lei che lambivano la sua pelle e le passò le mani tra i capelli.

"Lo sai che sono fortunata ad averti con me?" chiese Darcy. Gli scese i boxer ed osservò il suo membro.

"Sai, capisco perché sei una divinità" commentò con tono estasiato. Si sporse e gli mordicchiò l'inguine. Thor fece un gemito di piacere, Darcy gli lambì la lingua con la sua erezione.

Darcy ne prese in bocca la punta e la succhiò, leccando poi tutta l'erezione e la riprese in bocca.

Thor si sporse in avanti, mugolando. Darcy gli lasciò andare il membro e strisciò su di lui. Gli mordicchiò il fianco, Thor le adagiò le mani sui fianchi, la issò e la penetrò. Darcy gli strinse le braccia, conficcando le unghie nella pelle ed ansimò.

"Muoviti" sussurrò, con voce febbricitante. Ansimò, il sudore le scendeva lungo il corpo e le inumidiva i capelli. Thor alzò e abbassò il bacino, penetrandola più a fondo man mano. Strinse gli occhi e venne, mugolando di piacere. Darcy sgranò gli occhi sentendo l'orgasmo.

"Thor!" gridò. Si accasciò su di lui, ansimante, Thor uscì da lei scivolando di lato e la avvolse nel lenzuolo. Chiuse gli occhi, regolando il respiro. 

"Temevo di romperti" ammise. Darcy strinse le labbra e si passò la mano tra i capelli, sorridendo.

"Non è successo" disse. Allungò la mano e la mise sul petto di Thor, mentre con l'altra si tirava una ciocca dei lunghi capelli scuri.

"Amore, è stato bellissimo" ammise.

  Thor le baciò la fronte e Darcy chiuse gli occhi.

"Desidero ardentemente far sapere a tutti cosa provo per te" disse il semidio.

"Lo faremo sapere, manca poco, le prove di Odino si stanno esaurendo". Esalò un lungo respiro, le gambe le dolevano. "Domani manca la terzultima. Ora possiamo rilassarci" sussurrò.

Thor si coricò su un fianco e si addormentò.


	23. Cap.23 Seconda prova

Cap.23 Seconda prova  
  


Darcy immerse le mani nella bacinella dell'acqua in ceramica e si lavò il viso. Si asciugò con un asciugamano e raggiunse l'altra stanza. Prese dal comodino un bigliettino e si avvicinò a Thor, porgendoglielo.

"Tra un paio d'ore sarà ora per me di discutere ancora con Odino" commentò. Sbadigliò.

"Sono esausta. Qui non lo avete il caffè?" chiese.

Thor si tolse dalla casacca una fialetta d'argento e la aprì, ne prese un sorso. Strinse il fianco di lei con il braccio, avvicinandola a sé. Premette le sue labbra sulle sue e le fece cadere solo una goccia di liquore asgardiano nella sua bocca. Darcy deglutì, sgranando gli occhi. Thor si staccò da lei e deglutì il resto del liquido.

"Abbiamo questo" sussurrò con voce calda.

"E' decisamente meglio, del maledetto caffè!" esultò Darcy con voce eccitata. Le pupille le si dilatarono. Abbracciò Thor, aveva gli occhi liquidi e le guance arrossate.

"Tu hai l'aria di qualcuno che deve uscire di nuovo o sbaglio?"domandò languida.

Thor le accarezzò le guance con i pollici callosi e le diede un bacio sulla fronte. Darcy chiuse gli occhi.

"Desidero andare a caccia per te. Ti porterò le prede più succulente del regno per ricompensarti delle tue fatiche... e già che ci sono darò la caccia al mostro che mio padre vuole morto" le disse Thor gentilmente. Le sorrise.

"Però i doni per te, vengono prima".

Darcy ricambi il sorriso.

"Io darò il mio modesto contributo dando il massimo". Rabbrividì.

"E il mio stomaco quanto il mio cuore saran ben lieti dei tuoi trofei meravigliosi". Sciolse l'abbraccio.

"Ora vai. Le prede non aspettano e men che meno tuo padre".

Thor accarezzò il manico del martello e le sorrise.

"Non indugerò oltre, mia futura regina" tuonò. Corse fuori dalla stanza, facendo ondeggiare il mantello alle sue spalle. Darcy lo vide correre via e sospirò, gli chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Aprì il cassetto e ne tirò fuori il diario. Lo aprì e si mise a leggere.

  


********************

  


< Questi squarci della mente di Loki mi interessano non poco >. Sorrise e accarezzò una delle due pagine.

< Uno così secondo me sarebbe potuto piacere alla vecchia Jane. Quella che aveva bisogno di un uomo che la tenesse viva, che la facesse ridere e disperare>. Udì bussare e chiuse di scatto il diario, lo nascose sotto il cuscino.

Si alzò dal letto su cui si era accomodata, raggiunse la porta e recuperò il biglietto. Aprì, ed entrò una serva. Lesse il biglietto.

"Sono pronta per la prova di oggi, che a quanto vedo è di modestia" disse, accartocciando il biglietto. La serva le porse una tunica bianca, dalla stoffa liscia, senza rifiniture.

"Prego, indossi questa" le disse atona. Darcy la presa, la serva fece un inchino, uscì dalla stanza e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. La midgardiani si cambiò d'abito e si sedette nuovamente sul letto.

"Ho ancora un po' di tempo prima di andare. Nemmeno ci volesse così tanto per mettersi un vestito" si lamentò. Lesse altre tre pagine e sentì nuovamente bussare. Nascose nuovamente il diario nel cassetto e raggiunse fuori dalla stanza la serva. La seguì fino alla sala del trono.

Odino era assiso su di esso.

"La prova di oggi riguarderà una caratteristica che a un membro femminile della famiglia reale non deve mancare: la modestia" spiegò l'anziana divinità. La osservò."A partire dal vestiario, sarai esaminata e ti verranno posti alcuni quesiti, ti è chiaro?" domandò.

"Una delle qualità più importanti di una regina" gracchiò un corvo che si posò sullo scettro di Odino.

"Sì, vostra signoria" rispose Darcy. Fece un inchino alzando la gonna di un paio di centimetri.

"Quali atteggiamenti pensi debba tenere una regina modesta davanti al suo re?"chiese Odino, secco.

La luce del sole entrava dalle grandi colonne, illuminando i saloni d'oro. La luce faceva splendere il viso di Darcy.

Gli occhi di quest'ultima brillavano, abbassò lo sguardo.

"Miti?" tentò.

"Quanto pensi possa interferire una regina con le decisioni prese dal re?"chiese Odino nuovamente. In una delle vetrate alle spalle della giovane fece capolino il viso di Loki, che ghignò, scosse il capo e scomparve.

"Una regina può solo confortare il suo re dopo una scelta sbagliata, se richiesto penso possa consigliarlo, ma non obbligarlo mai a nulla. Di sicuro, però, è meglio una regina che dice le sue idee francamente, che una sposa che trama alle spalle dello sposo per ottenere ciò che desidera con manipolazione e ricatti in camera da letto" rispose Darcy. Strinse i pugni.

"E non posso rispondere prima di averci ben pensato". Aggiunse.

< Mamma mi diceva sempre che una donna fa finta di obbedire e poi ottiene ciò che vuole con le tette. Spero di aver detto il contrario in un modo che possono capire anche questi alieni > pensò.

"Quale è una condotta sessuale appropriata a una regina?"chiese Odino.

Darcy ridacchiò.

"Penso che lei e sua moglie questo dovreste saperlo, visto che Thor non mi sembra adottato" sussurrò. Arrossì e giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli.

"Però sicuramente il tradimento non è contemplato". Aggiunse, cercando di rendere più serio il tono.

Odino inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Può ritirarsi, per ora" annunciò. Si alzò dallo scranno.

"La richiamerò a tempo debito" disse. La vide allontanarsi, si voltò e si diresse verso le proprie stanze. Entrò negli appartamenti di Odino e si sbatté la porta alle spalle. Si trasformò in Loki ed inspirò rumorosamente.

< Sento il desiderio feroce di dismettere i panni di quel vegliardo sciocco e bisbetico di mio padre >. Si accomodò sul letto e prese una pallina dal comodino.

< Mi servono, è il solo modo per vincere... il solo modo > pensò. Si mise a fissare il soffitto con sguardo vacuo, vi lanciava contro la pallina e la riprendeva al volo.

< Il diario non è stata un'imprudenza, mi serve solo per attirarla nella mia trappola >. Digrignò i denti.

"Qualsiasi cosa provassi un tempo, mi è rimasta solo la rabbia" ringhiò, stringendo spasmodicamente la pallina nella mano.


	24. Cap.24 La prova decisiva

Cap.24 La prova decisiva  


Un servitore venne inviato da Darcy per accompagnarla nuovamente alla sala del trono, per la terza delle prove a cui il sovrano avrebbe dovuto sottoporla. Il domestico deviò improvvisamente percorso.

"Mi scusi, dove stiamo andando? Questi sembrano appartamenti privati" chiese la giovane.

"E' la volontà di Odino" rispose l'asgardiano rigidamente.

Si dileguò oltre la porta dorata dell'ampia camera. L'uscio si chiuse con uno scatto, imprigionando Darcy. La giovane si guardò intorno e scorse una... teca. Guardò al suo interno.

< E' una bara? Quello all'interno sembra un corpo... No, è una bambola. Aspetta, nel diario parlava di una cosa del genere > pensò, rabbrividendo.

"Loki?Perché mi stai mostrando questo? Cosa è avvenuto qui?" domandò.

La figura di Loki apparve e scomparve in una serie di ombre, vagando nella stanza.

"Nel mio diario parlavo di una bambola. Ti ricordi in che contesto?" domandò il dio con voce vellutata.

"Era una bambola di pezza che tenevi sulla scrivania" disse Darcy. "Odino, quando la vide, la strappò e la gettò nel letamaio dei cavalli. Ritraeva tua madre, era...". Prese un respiro dilatando le narici. "Il tuo primo lavoro con la stoffa, ci tenevi così tanto che perfino Thor ti fece un complimento senza schernirti".

Loki strinse un pugno, conficcò le unghie nella carne. La sua figura rimase fumosa, ma il sangue che colò dalla pelle graffiata gocciolo sul pavimento.

"Lei... non è-era... mia madre". La sua voce tremò.

"Tu però le volevi bene, al punto da dedicarle il tuo primo lavoro manuale" disse Darcy. "E questo è splendido, Loki" spiegò. "Se una persona che ti cresce ti ama, è tua madre".

La figura di Loki si arrestò davanti a lei, guardandola in viso con le iridi smeraldo brillanti.

"Il tuo prediletto ha permesso che me la portassero via" disse gelido.

"Siete dei, ma questo non vi rende perfetti" disse Darcy. "Per quel che possono valere i miei sentimenti, mi dispiace davvero". Continuò. Chinò il capo. "Eppure... tu sei qui, che governi un regno che odi, sotto mentite spoglie, facendolo bene, per gente che odi". Reclinò il capo. "Se è questo che volevi insegnarmi sull'essere re, sono felice che tu abbia deciso di dirmelo". Accarezzò con una mano la bara. "Il tuo diario è stato molto... illuminante, sai?".

Loki fece apparire un fazzoletto di seta verde smeraldo e le accarezzò la guancia con la stoffa.

"Illuminante? Temevo che la presenza del tuo diletto pentapalmo ti impedisse di apprezzarlo" sussurrò seducente.

Darcy chiuse gli occhi, il respiro le si mozzò.

"Non spengo il cervello, quello mai" disse, riaprendo gli occhi e fece un passo verso di lui. "o riconoscere una perla quando ne vedo una, anche se tenta di nascondersi".

Loki lasciò cadere il fazzoletto per terra.

"Attenta. Non sono un tenero cucciolo da proteggere, un angelo di incredibile purezza, una creatura dai grandi occhi e neanche un animaletto sensibile" rispose rendendo il tono più tagliente.

"Attento a non confondere il rispetto per la storia altrui con la compassione" avvisò Darcy. "Davvero pensi che io sia interessata a proteggere qualcuno?". Rise. "Ho tutte le intenzioni di diventare regina e passare la mia vita con Thor. Tu non considerarmi come una bambolina dalle tette grandi e la testa vuota, perché è tutto ben funzionante. Ti credi furbo e malvagio, ma sei interessante e fai cose degne di rispetto. Il problema è che non te ne rendi del tutto conto".

Loki le camminò di fianco, continuando a osservarla.

"Perché proprio Thor?" disse con tono gelido.

Darcy sogghignò."La domanda vera è-perché non tu-?" chiese. "Non lo so, Thor mi è praticamente capitato sullo zerbino di casa. Credo ami farsi investire". La sua risata risuonò nuovamente nella stanza. "E' una persona generosa, empatica, leale, gentile, solare, calorosa, semplice, cordiale, divertente, alla mano, mi tratta come una sua pari... magari prova a fare un salto da Jane. A lei piacciono di più i tipi da teatro inglese, a me quelli da lunapark, mi sanno più di vivo".

Loki fece scomparire la teca e comparire un trono di cristallo verde su cui si accomodò.

"Jane? Non era la vecchia donna di quell'uomo animale?" la interrogò.

"Era l'ex di Thor, sì" disse Darcy. "Per quanto ti irriti,Thor si chiama ancora così". Loki roteò gli occhi.

"Si son lasciati in maniera abbastanza brusca... pare la distanza le dia qualche problema, insieme alla sua congenita mancanza di raffinatezza di cui non faceva altro che lamentarsi" spiegò Darcy.

Loki arricciò le labbra in un ghigno.

"Sembra una donna interessante. Quindi lei ha infranto il cuore di quell'idiota?" domandò.

"Infranto ed è saltata sui cocci con scarponi da montagna" commentò Darcy. "E' una donna interessante, ambiziosa, capace e sa quello che vuole e tende a reagire piuttosto efficacemente quando non lo ha".

Loki fece apparire un ragno verde sul dorso della mano.

"Svelerai chi sono?" domandò. Il ragnetto fremette, dimenando le zampette sottili.

"Non ne ho motivo"disse Darcy. Si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare il petto prosperoso. "Io che verdetto avrò per il trono e la mia unione con Thor?"chiese.

Loki fece scomparire il ragno sul suo dorso.

"Ti ricondurrò su Midgard. Conduci qui l'altra Midgardiana. Deve sapere la verità e accettare la mia scelta. Sarà questa l'ultima sfida" le spiegò.

"Devo portarti Jane e tu comunicherai l'esito della sfida? Siamo sicuri che è questo ciò che stiamo stabilendo?" chiese Darcy. Loki annuì.

"Se è solo questo, stai sicuro che ti godrai il tuo appuntamento romantico. Le devo dire di vestirsi elegante?" chiese.

Loki si rialzò in piedi, mentre il trono svaniva. Il ragno gli balzò sulla spalla.

"Convincila e avrai superato la prova" rispose Laufeyson.

Darcy si ritrovò smaterializzata a casa di Jane Foster, nel suo laboratorio proprio davanti a lei. Batté le palpebre, strinse i pugni e sorrise all'altra.

"Tesoro, hai un minuto per due chiacchiere?"chiese con tono allegro.

Jane si alzò di scatto e la sedia su cui era accomodata precipitò al suolo con un tonfo. Si tolse gli occhiali da lavoro e batté le palpebre.

"Tu come... cosa... perché?!" strepitò con voce stridula.

"Un amico mi ha dato un passaggio"la rassicurò Darcy."Su, tranquilla". Scrollò le spalle. "Hai tempo per due chiacchiere al volo o hai scoperto una nebulosa che davvero non può attendere?".

Jane appoggiò gli occhiali da lavoro tra due alambicchi e la raggiunse.

"Possiamo parlare" disse, la voce meno stridula, ma leggermente tremante.

"Calma, che altrimenti ci lasci le penne" disse Darcy con tono gentile. Le fece l'occhiolino. "Come ti va qui, ultimamente, bocconcino al miele ?" chiese. Indicò la parete alle sue spalle con l'indice. "Noto che hai aggiunto un altro riconoscimento alla tua collezione... ".

Jane incrociò le braccia al petto e regolò il respiro.

"La mia vita ultimamente va a gonfie vele. Sto avendo proprio quello che desideravo" disse. Socchiuse gli occhi e schioccò la lingua sulle spalle.

"Perciò non ho intenzione di arrabbiarmi nemmeno per le stranezze che potresti portarmi". Concluse.

"Perfetto, questo ci fa risparmiare molto molto tempo!"canticchiò Darcy. "Senti, hai più avuto notizie di Loki?"chiese, con tono vago.

Jane sgranò gli occhi e impallidì.

"Non le ho con Thor, figuriamoci con il fratello psicopatico!" strillò.

"Ma se gli piaci"ribatté Darcy. "Lo hai anche preso a schiaffi, molto coraggioso da parte tua"si complimentò. " Ora... a Odino piacerebbe fare la tua conoscenza senza i formalismi dell'Either fra i piedi. Magari bevete del the, guardate una commedia... hanno un meraviglioso teatro su Asgard" raccontò. Socchiuse le labbra piene. "Ti andrebbe di aiutarmi facendomi questo piccolo, microscopico favore?"

Jane inarcò un sopracciglio castano e indietreggiò.

"L'idea di andare su Asgard mi alletta, ma devi essere completamente onesta con me. Cosa c'entra Odino con Loki, adesso?" chiese rendendo più serio il tono.

"Loki governa Asgard e, mi duole dirlo, lo fa bene, ma lo fa travestito da Odino. In breve vorrebbe che tu gli concedessi un'uscita in cui lui sarà nei panni di Odino, ma sapete solo tu e lui della recita e dovrai reggergli il gioco".

Jane si nascose il viso tra le mani e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

"Ed io che pensavo di esserne finalmente uscita" mugolò. Abbassò le braccia e la guardò in viso.

"E va bene. Un'uscita sola. Non voglio che si senta offeso e tenti nuovamente di conquistare la Terra".

Allungò l'indice davanti a sè.

"Una sola, intesa?" rimarcò il concetto.

"Lui ne ha chiesta una e una ne avrà" rispose Darcy. Prese la mano di Jane ed entrambe vennero materializzate nella stanza di Loki.

"Loki, ti ho anche trovato una fidanzata! Ora devi dare il verdetto" disse Darcy.

Loki allargò le braccia, apparendo dinanzi alle due.

"Prova superata".

 


	25. Cap.25  Danza di luce solida

Cap.25  Danza di luce solida  


Loki rivolse a Darcy un cenno e uno svolazzo pigro della mano sinistra, Darcy esultò saltellando sul posto. Loki la guardò correre fuori.

< Ben poco regale quando vuole > pensò. Si volse nella direzione di Jane.

"Ti sei lasciata convincere facilmente a incontrarmi, come mai?" chiese con tono affabile.

Jane si massaggiò la spalla e si guardò intorno, rabbrividì vedendo una teca di vetro scomparire.

< Non penso sia saggio dirgli che temevo per la fine della razza umana > pensò.

"Desideravo vedere Asgard da molto tempo" ammise. Loki la squadrò.

"E cosa, di Asgard, per la precisione? Il nucleo, un vicolo, un fiore, un ruscello?" chiese.

Jane si avvicinò a una parete d'oro e la accarezzò con le dita tremanti.

"Le tecnologie" sussurrò e le iridi le brillarono.

"Ora riconosco la miss Foster che ho invitato qui" commentò Loki e dalla sua mano si dipanó un lungo flusso di energia verde.

"Che tecnologie? Mediche?". Si aprì un passaggio la cui segnatura nel muro venne tracciata dalle mani dello Jotun. "Mi segua". 

La condusse alla sala delle guaritrici.

"Questo generatore di campo quantistico è così meraviglioso" sussurrò Jane. Attivò lo schermo olografico dorato e osservò l'energia attraversarlo, condensandosi in particelle granulose visibili a occhio nudo.

Loki la guardò addolcendo lo sguardo.

< Appare come una bimba che scopre un mondo di elementi meravigliosi e allo stesso tempo li padroneggia con la stessa naturalezza con cui respira > pensò.

"Mi sorprende alquanto trovarmi d'accordo con una donna Midgardiana. Però, hai mai visto un capello passare attraverso questo generatore?" chiese.

"Da quello che ho visto non distrugge il materiale organico. Non lo modifica, lo attraversa e analizza. Eppure dovrebbe causare delle radiazioni..." rifletté Jane.

Loki le staccò un capello, lo espose al generatore e spense la luce. Il capello, rivestito dall'oro della sostanza granulosa, brillava e pulsava, irradiando luminescenza multicolore nella stanza dando vita a una versione miniaturizzata dell'aurora boreale.

Jane si legò i capelli in una coda alta e batté le palpebre.

"Voglio proprio sapere come le radiazioni lo modificano. Non riesco a vedere cambiamenti di sorta... forse al microscopio. No, no, le particelle sono immense, dovrei poterlo vedere a occhio nudo. Forse con il tempo..." borbottò tra sé e sé.

Loki si accomodò sul pavimento con le gambe incrociate e tamburellò con le dita sinuose sul pavimento gelido.

"Se vuoi comprendere come le radiazioni modificano qualcosa, non concentrarti su ciò che è molto grande, ma su ciò che può risultare ovvio" disse, indicando con lo sguardo il capello fluttuante.

"Le particelle lo illuminano non perché assorbite, ma perché... deviate?" le chiese.

Jane batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

"Questo le ridurrebbe a semplice luce" rispose.

"E non pensa che la radiazione luminosa sia uno strumento di analisi sorprendentemente affascinante?"chiese Loki.

Jane appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e scosse violentemente la testa.

"Non può essere semplice luce. Reagisce in modo diverso a meno che... siate riusciti a controllare i fotoni fino a renderli delle particelle macro. Questo vorrebbe dire renderle così gigantesche da risultare tattili!" gridò.

Impallidì e le labbra le tremarono.

"E' semplicemente impossibile".

Loki spense la luce.

"Riprova, come un fedele che pone la sua mano su un fuoco acceso" la invogliò.

Jane si grattò la testa e piegò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare la coda.

"Provare cosa?" domandò.

"Non vuoi sentire la sensazione che quella luce può procurare al tocco? Allunghi la mano" la invogliò Loki.

Jane allungò la mano e la mise lì dove stava il capello.

La luce si flesse al contatto delle sue dita, le particelle reagivano sensibilmente alla pressione, apparentemente infinitesimale, che applicava col dito. Loki pronunciò una parola in norse e soffiò. La stanza si riempì di un intrico di particelle dorate: luce solida.

Jane sgranò gli occhi e si guardò intorno, l'oro di cui era fatto il palazzo riluceva.

"La vostra fonte di energia è questa luce condensata a particelle immense. Ricorda il reattore arc, ma allo stesso tempo è diversa" sussurrò, rabbrividendo.

"Il reattore Arc di Stark, dice?"indagò Loki. "Questa nostra energia è realizzata ovviamente con metodi sconosciuti alla vostra scienza e si autoalimenterà in eterno. Funziona da sempre e per sempre". Ghignò. "Questo t'impaurisce? Questa luce può morire solamente nei buchi neri e in questa porzione di spazio, non ve ne sono".

Alcune particelle si posarono su Jane, infilandosi tra i suoi capelli e nei vestiti. Jane soffiò su una di esse, guardandola volare.

"Non credere. Stark stesso per la scienza umana è incomprensibile. Nessun altro era riuscito a far funzionare quel reattore. Tu lo hai conosciuto? Io solo di fama" sussurrò.

Avanzò in punta di piedi e girò su se stessa, tra le particelle.

"Non ho paura, Loki. Voglio solo capire" ribatté.

"Stark si è spinto oltre i limiti della vostra condizione midgardiana" disse Loki. "Tu li hai superati con molta più naturalezza di lui" raccontò. "Io gli ho rifiutato un drink, è un ordinario midgardiano benedetto da un dono che non comprenderà mai appieno".

Jane inarcò un sopracciglio e si morse il labbro, mentre man mano la luce intorno a loro diminuiva.

"Non sarò mai intelligente come Stark, ma sicuramente tu sai lusingare una donna" sussurrò.

"Non sarai mai intelligente come Stark, ma non hai bisogno di esserlo"disse Loki. "Non ti sto lusingando, non ho tempo da perdere con queste sciocchezze". La sua voce erano tranquilla. Mosse le dita e la luce tornò normale.

"Perfino la divinazione è una forma di scienza. Bisogna conoscerla, ma non implica niente più che un calcolo probabilistico dato da una serie di variabili". Sorrise pigramente. "Confrontare la propria intelligenza con quella altrui è esercizio futile, perché Stark potrà capire quello che fai tu e forse perfino farlo meglio, ma non lo amerà mai come te".

Jane si avvicinò a Loki e si sporse verso di lui.

"Cosa ho fatto per meritarmi questo trattamento di favore?" domandò.

Loki si morse la guancia e distolse lo sguardo. Tornò a guardarla con espressione neutra.

"Mi hai dimostrato coraggio, colpendomi con uno schiaffo. Ed io, in cambio, ho voluto offrirti un regalo".

 

 


	26. Cap.26 La caccia

Cap.26 La caccia  


Thor era accomodato su una panca, con le gambe aperte e la testa chinata in avanti. Udì qualcuno aprire la porta della sala degli allenamenti, alzò la testa e sgranò gli occhi vedendo Darcy entrare.

"Mia adorata, com'è andata la prova decisiva?" domandò.

Darcy gli diede un lungo e appassionato bacio.

"Decisamente, meravigliosamente, indiscutibilmente abbiamo tutto da festeggiare". Gli scostò i capelli biondi da una guancia. "Prova superata, honey".

Thor la avvolse tra le braccia, si alzò in piedi e la issò, prendendola in braccio.

"Non ci potrebbe essere notizia più lieta di questa!" gridò.

Darcy si strinse a lui, gli occhi le brillavano per la commozione.

"Concordo in pieno"disse, sorridente. "Ci siamo dati da fare e in cambio abbiamo avuto che Odino riconoscesse la legittimità della nostra unione,non ero così emozionata nemmeno alla cerimonia di laurea magistrale che non ho ancora fatto".

Thor le sfiorò la fronte con le labbra.

"Come desiderate festeggiare?" domandò.

"E tu?"domandò Darcy. "A parte una mangiata decente , ti fai una doccia e poi ci godiamo del relax insieme? Cosa facciamo qui ad Asgard quando vogliamo rilassarci?"rifletté. S'illuminò in viso. "Ti andrebbe di portarmi a caccia con te?" propose.

Thor se la mise seduta su una spalla e alzò il mento.

"Prima la caccia e poi la doccia, ti va?" domandò.

Darcy rise gioiosamente. "Approvo in pieno, sarà fighissimo!" disse entusiasta. "Seguo te, mio principe". Dimenò le gambe.

"Tieniti forte, mia regina!" gridò Thor. Si alzò in piedi, si fece volare il martello nella mano e con l'altra recuperò il mantello rosso dall'appendiabiti sul muro di pietra, indossandolo.

Raggiunse la finestra e saltò sul davanzale.

Darcy rise sentendo il vento fra i capelli. "Sembra veramente la cosa più forte che io abbia fatto!" commentò, mentre Thor spiccava il volo. I capelli le finirono davanti al viso e li scostò con una mano. "Ok, cosa cacciamo?" chiese, la voce coperta dal vento.

Thor scoppiò a ridere.

"Vedrai!" gridò Thor. Si allontanarono dal palazzo di Asgard.

Thor sorvolò, insieme alla terrestre, delle distese d'oro che lasciarono il posto a dei prati verdeggianti.

Il semidio schivò delle rocce volanti.

Darcy abbassò la testa per evitarle e si tenne meglio a Thor, anche se quasi rischiò di cadere, ma quando arrivarono nei boschi regnava il silenzio.

Thor atterrò tra gli alberi e la mise giù delicatamente.

"Ora, mia signora, a voi la scelta. Una caccia vera e propria o una sfida rispettosa di creature a dir poco mostruose" le bisbigliò all'orecchio.

"La caccia mi sembra più adrenalinica e quantomeno si dà una chance alla preda" disse Darcy. "Però, la la sfida mi tenta" ammise, picchiettandosi un dito sul mento. "Come possiamo fare per decidere? Partiamo dalla sfida".

Thor scosse il capo.

< Per lei in ogni caso la preda andrebbe salvata, non considera le cacce terribili di Asgard > pensò.

"La sfida, mia signora, vedrà solo vinti. Vi piacerà, ma dobbiamo parlare piano" bisbigliò.

"D'accordo" bisbigliò Darcy. "Dove dobbiamo guardare?"chiese.

Thor si abbassò e le fece cenno di chinarsi.

"Tasta il terreno e sentì sotto le dita le tracce più particolari" sussurrò.

Darcy eseguì quanto chiesto dal fidanzato e recepì le variazioni, le minime cavità e impressioni del terreno.

"Cosa... quante zampe ha questo animale?" mormorò, tastando. "E questi sono tentacoli trascinati sul terreno?" domandò.

 


	27. Cap.27 La Caccia II° parte

Cap.27 La Caccia II° parte  


 

Thor si deterse le labbra con la lingua e abbassò il capo.

"Sei zampe e tre tentacoli molto grandi" rispose.

Darcy rimase vicino a lui.

"Beh, come primo esame delle tracce non sono andata granché male". Ridacchiò a voce bassa.

"Mia amata, voi avete gli occhi di una cacciatrice" sussurrò Thor con voce tremante.

In sottofondo si sentirono dei versi simili a un barrito e degli alberi si mossero, ondeggiando.

< Ogni giorno mi sorprende con nuove doti. Non potrei amarla più di così > pensò Thor.

Darcy indicò le fronde in lontananza che si muovevano.

"Cacchio, se le stanno suonando peggio di due wrestler messicani sbronzi" disse.

Thor ridacchiò e le sollevò il mento, accarezzandoglielo.

"La creatura che avete individua ha trovato compagnia" sussurrò.

Darcy lo guardò a sua volta.

"Nel suo sguardo si scorge il rispetto che prova verso di me. Nessuno ha mai rispettato così tanto la mia dignità, pur permettendomi di divertirmi> si disse. Si morse un labbro.

"Ammetto che avevo fatto un po' di allenamento. Anche le figlie di Midgard ogni tanto vengono portate a caccia, anche se usano armi diverse dalle vostre" ammise. Chinò il capo.

"Armi orribili, non ti piacerebbero. Fanno finire la caccia molto in fretta". Aggiunse, rendendo la voce più roca.

Thor si concentrò sulle parole e la voce di lei, leggermente coperte dal rumore intorno che si era fatto più lontano e ovattato.

Thor le posò un bacio sulle labbra. Darcy ricambiò, sfregando i loro nasi.

"E perché avete vissuto una caccia iniqua che tanto volete proteggere creature in cui altri vedono solo mostri" disse Thor. La strinse a sé. "Andiamo a conoscere il nuovo ospite". Con l'altra mano si toccò il naso.

"Che pratica era quella?" bisbigliò.

"Bacio all'eschimese" spiegò Darcy. Thor la lasciò andare e si diresse nella direzione da cui provenivano i rumori. Darcy lo seguì.

Raggiunsero una delle due creature: era una lucertola era intenta a camminare su due zampe, aveva il collo lungo quanto il corpo ed era alto fino agli alberi. Faceva un verso simile a un gigantesco cinguettio.

"Ecco, è quello" disse Thor, indicandolo.

Darcy rise apertamente.

"Sembra Godzilla con un canarino in gola" disse allegra. "Come si chiama?".

"Peddraghin" rispose piano Thor.

"Ok, questa Peddraghin è figo" decretò Darcy. Batté le palpebre. "È pericolosa?" chiese.

Thor sgranò gli occhi.

"Come hai capito che è una femmina?" domandò.

"Godzilla è femmina" spiegò Darcy. Annuì alle proprie parole. "E sembra incinta, data la pancia".

Thor si tolse il mantello e ve la avvolse, mordicchiandole il mento.

"Sì, esatto, aspetta dei cuccioli" sussurrò.

Darcy sorrise. Si sporse sulle punte e gli diede un bacio sul naso. "Quanto saranno grandi i suoi cuccioli?" chiese.

"Più o meno quanto te, ma passeranno ancora molte lune prima che vengano al mondo. Cerchiamo ora l'altra creatura, sarà un'ottima compagna di caccia" rispose Thor. Conducendola verso un albero.

"Un giorno ti farò vedere Godzilla. Nel nostro mondo è giapponese" spiegò Darcy.

Thor iniziò ad arrampicarsi sull'albero.

"Seguimi" le sussurrò. Darcy si arrampicò a sua volta, con movimenti goffi. Risalirono fino ai rami più alti, sopra la cima della parte più bassa della montagnetta. 

Darcy scivolò più in basso, prima del ramo più alto e allungò la mano.

"Mi sa che qui devi darmi una mano, sono corta" ammise.

Thor si arrampicò sopra di lei, si piegò in avanti e le porse il braccio muscoloso.

"Afferrati a me".

Darcy lo fece.

"Uh, son vecchia, da piccola ci riuscivo più facilmente" commentò, raggiungendolo sul ramo più alto. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. "Che sei forte lo sapevo, ma la tua delicatezza mi sorprende sempre" ammise.

Si sentì un piccolo tonfo, seguito da delle leggere raffiche di vento con un suono simile a quello di un'elica.

Thor indicò con la testa sotto di sé, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

C'era una libellula con quattro zampe gigantesche da leone sotto di sé e tre tentacoli lunghi che gli fuoriuscivano dalla testa.

"Oh, wow" mormorò Darcy, impressionata. "Fa il rumore di un maledetto elicottero, ma wow" ripeté. La osservò e corrugò la fronte. "Perché combattono quelli come lui?" chiese.

Thor scoppiò a ridere. < Un'eternità è vuota senza attimi come questi, al tuo fianco > pensò.

"Per il territorio, le femmine e per mangiare" rispose.

Darcy sorrise guardandolo: "Figo, sul mio pianeta queste cose si vedono solo al cinema... Mi sa che mister elicottero, però, è nei casini". Disse, notando la ferita che aveva subito al fianco per il morso della lucertola.

"Ha disturbato la 'mamma' sbagliata". Scherzò Thor.

Darcy rise.

"Mai toccare i piccoli a una donna, o vi facciamo il culo senza esitare" disse. "Sai, sulla Terra c'è una giornata particolare in cui si festeggiano le donne ed è concesso loro interrompere qualsiasi attività, per celebrarle".

Thor fece un sorriso mesto e chinò lo sguardo.

"Avrei voluto festeggiare mia madre" ammise.

Prese la mano di Darcy nella propria.

"Lei, però, avrebbe preferito che curassimo quella creatura, invece di cacciarla".

"La libellula ferita?" domandò Darcy. "Potremmo provare, ma non è minimamente il mio settore, rischierei di fargli più male e quel coso potrebbe diventare più aggressivo".

Thor batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

"Proviamo a catturarlo, poi decideremo" sussurrò.

< Non avrei mai pensato potesse prenderla come possibilità reale. Mia madre l'avrebbe adorata >.

"Proviamo, dimmi solo come posso aiutarti" disse Darcy, con gli occhi brillanti di entusiasmo.

"Inizia a strappare delle foglie da questo albero, mettile in bocca e masticale fino a renderla una poltiglia" spiegò Thor.

Strinse la cinghia di corda del suo martello ed iniziò a farlo girare.

Darcy eseguì, sentendo il sapore acre e pungente delle foglie pungerle il palato.

Thor partì all'attacco e atterrò davanti alla creatura. Evitò le chele della creatura. Il rumore delle sue ali gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e scansò i suoi tentacoli. Rotolò schivando una zampata. La sua figura si rifletteva negli immensi occhi da insetto della creatura.

Thor utilizzò il martello per spazzargli le zampe e farlo ribaltare. La creatura dimenò le zampe verso l'alto. Dibatté le ali, alzando un polverone.

Le fronde dell'albero su cui era Darcy ondeggiarono e i rami iniziarono a oscillare, sbalzandola di qua e di là.

Darcy perse l'equilibrio, si afferrò a un ramo spezzato per metà e questo si frantumò del tutto. Precipitò, fece una serie di capriole in aria e atterrò sulla bestia.

"Questo non promette bene!" gridò, la bocca ancora piena di foglie. Le sputò sulla mano e le mise sulla lesione dell'insetto, macchiandosi le mani con il sangue verde.

 


	28. Cap.28 Hela is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ugGAiKEwO0.

Cap.28 Hela is coming

 

 

Thor bussò un paio di volte sulla pesante porta d'oro e deglutì rumorosamente, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso.

"Padre" chiamò con voce rauca. Le porte gli si aprirono dinnanzi.

< Celeri e mortalmente silenziose > pensò il dio del tuono.

"Thor, figlio mio, fatti avanti" risuonò la voce di Odino.

Thor si richiuse la porta alle spalle e si massaggiò la spalla.

"Oggi io e la mia futura sposa siamo stati a una caccia. Lei mi ha ricordato come un animale ferito, una volta curato, possa divenire docile.

Ha trasformato una caccia in un salvataggio e ha permesso che una madre tornasse dai propri cuccioli". Sospirò pesantemente.

"Non volevo dire niente, perché volevo semplicemente tornare alla svelta su Midgard, ma Darcy mi ha ricordato che io non posso semplicemente smettere di essere un re.

Ho doveri verso il mio popolo e verso mia madre che mi guarda dal Walhalla".

"Se ho appreso almeno una cosa su di te, figlio mio, è che sei disposto a mettere la felicità della midgardiana di cui sei innamorato perfino davanti allo sguardo di tua madre" disse Odino compuntamente. "E ti biasimo con più indulgenza di quanto dovrei" ammise. "E come pensi di star mancando ai tuoi doveri, figliolo?".

"Fratello, ti prego, rivelati. Sono a conoscenza che sei tu e a farmelo comprendere non c'è stato bisogno della statua che hai fatto costruirei in memoria del tuo falso sacrificio. Siamo cresciuti insieme e il nostro legame di fratellanza è profondo. Non ti biasimo per tutte le lacrime che mi hai fatto versare credendoti morto, ho compreso parecchio tempo fa che i ricordi che condividiamo sono molto diversi e ti ho fatto soffrire" disse Thor.

Adagiò la mano sull'elsa del martello.

"Permettimi di riabbracciare nostro padre. So che tu tenevi a lui molto più di quanto facessi io e volevi, esigevi, il suo affetto. Perciò non puoi averlo ucciso".

Loki si rivelò in una progressiva luminescenza dorata.

"Padre è alla fine della sua vita, sta venendo a reclamarlo qualcuno di potente a cui non possiamo rifiutare niente" disse Loki gravemente, con una mano abbandonata sul ginocchio. "L'ho lasciato in una struttura di cura su Midgard".

Thor chinò il capo.

"Avevo compreso che i suoi giorni stessero giungendo al termine. Da infante mi pose un sigillo che m'impediva di utilizzare in pieno i miei poteri, per timore li usassi solo in nome della guerra.

Man mano quel sigillo sta cedendo, li sento nuovamente scorrere in me" spiegò, mentre alcune scintille azzurre venivano emanate dalle sue dita.

"Io non sono in grado di aiutarti in questa parte del tuo percorso, fratello" rispose Loki. "A meno che tu non voglia un'indicazione personale e poco etica su come usarli" specificò e le sue labbra si piegarono in un ghigno.

Si fece livido avvertendo una scarica di energia. "C'è molta ipocrisia in questo posto, ma ci sono anche degli innocenti e non saranno risparmiati, per l'ennesima volta per l'ipocrisia di Odino".

Thor si sedette pesantemente sul letto, a gambe aperte.

"Ho acquisito la preveggenza immergendomi nella pozza delle ninfe, su Midgard.

Ed ora nei miei sogni sono perseguitato dal Ragnarok.

Fratello, se non prenderemo l'impalcatura di corna del signore dell'Hel, verremo spazzati via" sussurrò. Assottigliò gli occhi.

"Tu di che minaccia parli, invece?" s'informò.

"È quello che sta arrivando, che è complementare a Ragnarok" disse Loki. "Mi è apparsa in sogno, con una chiarezza disarmante ed ha fame di sangue e di verità che questo mondo non è pronto a pagare". Sospirò. "La Morte, nella persona di una sorella scacciata, deturpata, imprigionata e umiliata".

Thor fu scosso da un brivido e si alzò in piedi di scatto.

"Abbiamo una sorella?!" sbraitò.

"Più grande di te" specificò Loki. "L'ha imprigionata, il primo dolore di Frigga" dichiarò. "Sì, conosco la faccia e la sensazione, Thor".

Thor fece una risata bassa e scosse il capo.

"Ecco perché non voleva realmente darmi il trono e madre prediligeva te. Doveva rivedere lei in te, probabilmente ti somiglia". Sospirò pesantemente.

"Non c'è modo di farla desistere dai suoi pensieri di distruzione?" domandò.

"L'unica tattica che mi viene in mente è quella di lasciarle terra bruciata attorno, per quando arriverà. Perché niente la farà desistere. Lei è piena di furia, di ambizioni negate, di anni di disonore. Thor, preparati alla guerra, se mi assomiglia, sarà più prudente che tentare di parlarle" disse Loki.

"Terra bruciata... che idee folli che mi sussurra all'orecchio" bisbigliò Thor. Inspirò ed espirò.

"Fratello. Andremo a recuperare quell'impalcatura di corna. Dopo andremo da nostro padre, magari ci saprà dare delle informazioni. Solo dopo avviseremo l'esercito, mandarli contro la morte al momento, senza informazioni, significherebbe mandarli al massacro.

Sempre che tu voglia agire al mio fianco..." disse Thor, porgendogli la mano.

Loki inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Non prima di aver tolto la gente di torno e averla spostata... Thor, per una volta parlerò francamente: sarò al tuo fianco, perché la morte la conosco, ed è terribile e gelida e va tenuta lontano dalla gente" mormorò e prese la mano. "Sono un codardo, ma ho coscienza, malgrado tutto. Sarà meglio andare prima da nostro padre se possiamo avere informazioni utili su Hela, questa sorella".

"Allora ci dividiamo fratello. Tu occupati della popolazione, credono ancora che tu sia Odino, in fondo. Io, invece, seguirò la mia idea, ugualmente urgente.

Ti prego solo di una cosa, occupati della mia amata Darcy per me" disse. Raggiunse a grandi passi la finestra e la spalancò.

"Hai la parola di Odino" disse Loki, rimutandosi in Odino.


	29. Cap.29 Hela è giunta

Cap.29 Hela è giunta

 

< Spiegare alla gente la minaccia incombente è stato più semplice del previsto. Il Ragnarok è un timore che ha sempre dimorato nei loro cuori > pensò Loki, mutato in Odino, avanzando a passo di marcia verso Darcy.

"Dobbiamo parlare..." le disse, la condusse con sé fin da Jane.

Darcy lo seguì, camminando veloce.

< Ora questo è anche il mio popolo, come loro futura regina e sento pressante il bisogno di aiutarli > pensò.

"Darcy!" gridò Jane, andando ad abbracciare l'amica. "Questo posto è scientificamente fantastico, ma c'è molta confusione. Cosa sta succedendo?" domandò.

"Purtroppo dovete tornare su Midgard..." disse Loki "...e avere cura degli asgardiani che porterò con voi" spiegò. "Portateli da Stark, io devo andare". Aggiunse, riprendendo il suo reale aspetto.

"Tutta una popolazione da Stark? Non credo che la Terra possa accogliere una tale mole di persone" disse Jane, scuotendo il capo.

"Ci pensiamo noi. Stark mi deve una omelette" disse Darcy. "Portaci da lui su Midgard e raduna la popolazione... ".

< Ringraziando il cielo sono solo qualche migliaio e non i miliardi di noi terrestri, ma dannazione, non penso ugualmente sia una buona idea > pensò Jane.

Loki sospirò scuotendo il capo e si ritrasformò in Odino.

"Radunerò la popolazione e la farò salire sulla navicella per l'esodo. Voi andrete con loro" disse. Strinse con forza lo scettro. "Portate la mia gente al sicuro" ordinò. Guardò Jane con l'occhio di Odino. "Restate al sicuro, non posso seguirvi" disse.

Jane e Darcy annuirono all'unisono.

"Ti aiuteremo, da solo ci metteresti ore, se non giorni" disse Darcy.

< Sarà meglio impostare io stesso le coordinate della destinazione > rifletté il dio dell'inganno.

 

***********

 

Loki comparve accanto a Thor e si guardò intorno con aria confusa.

< Dove siamo? Non è la casa di cura, sembra un prato. Su quella roccia percepisco il potere di Odino, ma padre non è qui.

Che diamine è successo? Fratello non si era diretto prima nell'Hell per recuperare quel palco di corna? > si domandò.

"Le midgardiane sono andate, saranno al sicuro. Ora tocca a noi" disse.

Thor era in ginocchio, davanti a una roccia, una guancia sporca di fuliggine e una scottatura sulla spalla.

"Padre è appena morto, ha detto che si ricongiungeva con madre" mormorò. Sulle spalle aveva l'impalcatura di rocce, tenuta ferma con una pesante catena.

"E che voleva bene ad entrambi i suoi figli, non poteva essere più orgoglioso di te. Aveva sciolto il tuo incanto e aveva lasciato il luogo di cura in cui lo aveva portato. Mi ha mostrato questo luogo come possibile nuova casa per la nostra gente" disse.

Un passaggio si aprì da dietro le spalle di Loki e ne uscì Hela, incidendo con passo felpato.

"Finalmente libera. Thanos ti aveva preannunciato la mia venuta, vero Loki?" chiese, guardando il dio dell'inganno. Tramutò i suoi lunghi capelli in un intreccio ramificato di metallo nero appuntito.

"Avevo già detto di odiare le riunioni di famiglia?"domandò sarcastico Loki a Thor. Osservò Hela e inarcò un sopracciglio. "Sicuro di non essere tu l'adottato, fratello?" chiese.

"Magari, possiedo il medesimo viso di nostro padre" ribatté Thor.

"Inginocchiatevi alla vostra regina" disse Hela.

"Come, prego?" chiese Loki.

Thor guardò Loki inarcando un sopracciglio. "Però fratello, sicuro di non essere una 'sorella' anche tu?" domandò, sfoderando il martello.

"Se ti fa più piacere posso diventarlo, ma i tuoi commenti sul mio davanzale erano da patibolo" gli ricordò divertito, sfoderando i pugnali. "Hela, che piacere! La risposta è no".

Thor lanciò il martello contro la sorella, quest'ultima lo afferrò al volo e fece pressione con le dita, mandandolo in pezzi.

Thor impallidì, indietreggiando.

Loki affrontò Hela tentando di pugnalarla, ma venne rapidamente fatto atterrare con il volto a cozzare sul prato. Hela mise un piede su Loki, schiacciandolo nel terreno.

Loki guardò suo fratello col volto rigato di sangue, immobilizzato. 

Thor balzò contro Hela, gettandola a terra, allontanandola dal fratello. Hela lo fece volare via con un calcio.

"Hemdal, il portale!" urlò Loki. Questo si aprì, risucchiandoli.

"No!" ululò Thor, quando Loki venne raggiunto da un pugno e sbalzato fuori dal portale arcobaleno.

Hela cercò di strangolare Thor, il dio del tuono si dibatté e si lanciò dietro al fratello. Hela perse la presa e lo guardò precipitare.

 


	30. Cap.30 La cittadella Stark

Cap.30 La cittadella Stark

 

"La situazione qui era parecchio tesa. Siamo capitati proprio nel bel mezzo di un disastro diplomatico" gemette Jane. Era seduta su un divanetto con una tazza di the fumante tra le mani.

Tony le sorrise, aveva un occhio nero.

"Tranquille. Ho una cittadina dove potrò lasciarli. L'avevo costruita per me, ma è ancora deserta. Inoltre Ross è in attesa al telefono, non si accorgerà di questo 'passaggio' di persone" disse con voce seducente.

Darcy rise.

"Di certo non avrebbero chiamato te a combatterlo, principessa". Bevve il caffè che teneva tra le mani. "Grazie dell'aiuto Stark. Loki e Thor... spero non stiano avendo problemi".

Tony si massaggiò la fronte e sospirò.

"Oggi ho sei incontri in sei diverse parti del mondo e dovevo già essere fuori, ma voglio prendermi cinque minuti per sapere bene di preciso in che guaio si è ficcato Point Break. Ho sentito di una sorella, ditemi, la versione femminile di Piccolo Cervo si è offesa perché i due fratellini indossano le sue vesti?" domandò.

"La versione femminile di Loki si è offesa perché papino l'aveva esiliata in fondo all'inferno dopo averla usata come strumento di conquista dei Nove Regni" riassunse Darcy con tono cupo"... ma è la morte. Non puoi sconfiggere la morte, se capisci cosa intendo. Odino è morto, Thor deve liberare i suoi poteri completamente per salvare tutti e fidarsi di Loki".

Tony corrugò la fronte e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"La fiducia al momento non è il mio forte, men che meno di Loki" ammise.

Si voltò. "Vision, resta con le due signorine, mentre non ci sono" ordinò. < E vediamo di farci venire un'idea per recuperare quei due semidei problematici > pensò.

 

"Posso immaginare, ma è una persona migliore di quanto sembri. 

Non penso sia prudente andare su Asgard, dato che il Bifrost potrebbe crollare o non essere accessibile. A quel punto non si potrebbe ritornare sulla Terra" disse Jane. Si morse il labbro.

"Saprò ritornare, spero, ma non sto andando su Asgard, ma dagli Emirati Arabi. Come vi ho detto, ho innumerevoli appuntamenti.

Inoltre sono l'unico supereroe disponibile al momento" rispose Tony. Raggiunse l'uscita, mentre Vision si avvicinava alle due giovani.

"Thor è un mio caro amico, spero stia bene" gemette.

"Vedrai che lo sarà" disse Darcy a Vision. "Ma sei un robot, amico?"chiese.

"Cyborg, ma sì. Anche se vorrei essere più umano, da quando sono nato ho forse giudicato un po' troppo. Sono fallibile" rispose Vision.

Darcy gli battè la mano sulla spalla.

"Non essere duro con te stesso, amico" disse. "Lo siamo tutti, l'importante è essere consapevoli di poter fare qualche cazzata, ma cercare di dare sempre il meglio".

Vision si sedette davanti a loro e incrociò le dita sottili, sorridendogli.

"Vi ringrazio. Avevo bisogno di parlare. Qui siamo sempre molto soli". 

"Siamo?"domandò Darcy. "Ci sono altre persone?"chiese.

"Io e Mr. Stark. Per un po' c'è stato anche il signor Rhodes, ma ora è ricoverato" rispose Vision.

Si passò l'indice sul colletto del proprio golfino grigio.

"E tu immagino non sei mai fra i protagonisti della conversazione"dedusse Darcy. "Cosa ti piace fare quando non aiuti Stark?".

"Sto imparando a cucinare" rispose Vision, passandosi l'indice sulla gemma sulla sua fronte.

"Hai sentito, Jane? Anche lui cucina, tesoro!" trillò Darcy. "E quale è la tua cucina preferita?"

"Di sicuro cucinerà meglio di me" ammise Jane, grattandosi la guancia.

"Sto imparando quella piccante" rispose Vision.

"Ti va di farci assaggiare qualcosa?"chiese Darcy. "E di prepararlo anche per la gente di Asgard?".

"Non ho abbastanza ingredienti per un quantitativo simile di individui, ma facendo un rapido calcolo per voi due sarà più che sufficiente" disse Vision, dirigendosi verso la cucina.

"E Vision, puoi procurarli?"chiese Darcy.

"Nella cittadella dove Mr. Stark li ha fatti trasferire, troveranno tutto il cibo loro necessario. 

Noi stessi potremo usufruirne quando lasceremo la torre per andare in quel nuovo centro costruito dal signor Stark" rispose Vision, accendendo il gas. 

"Beh, vorrei poter andare da loro per vedere come se la cavano" disse Darcy. "Sono comunque espatriati su un pianeta alieno...".

"Non posso ancora portarvici, ma potete chiedere a Friday un mezzo diretto per la cittadella" disse Vision.

"Friday?"chiese Jane perplessa.

"L'A.I. del signor Stark" rispose Vision, mettendo del sugo nella pentola.

"E come dobbiamo interpellarla?"chiese Jane perplessa.

"Basta chiamarmi" rispose una voce femminile che risuonò per la casa.

"Friday, puoi portarci alla cittadella del signor Stark dopo che abbiamo mangiato?"chiese Darcy.

"Certamente. Avverto il signor Stark" rispose Friday.

"Ti ringrazio" disse Jane. "Purtroppo non possiamo lasciare soli gli asgardiani" commentò.

"Ci vorrà un po' per l'arrivo del trasporto, avete tutto il tempo di mangiare quello che sto preparando" disse Vision.

 

*****

 

Jane salì sul veicolo, un'espressione di disgusto sul volto.

"Ritiro, cucina peggio di me " ammise .

Darcy rise.

"Quanto sei scortese. Era caldo e solido" ribatté.

< Non riesco a capire come sia riuscita a non dare segno di disgusto > pensò Jane.

Guardò Vision allontanarsi, mentre il mezzo si allontanava sfrecciando, intravide che il cyborg stava sorridendo a Darcy.

La monorotaia alimentata dal reattore arc scese sottoterra.

"E' sotterranea, che figo" sussurrò Darcy.

"Dopo Asgard non è così wow" ribatté secca Jane.

Darcy guardava il tragitto rapita, il mezzo si fermò davanti a un gruppetto di asgardiani. Quest'ultimi vagavano per la cittadella, guardando interessati i led luminosi.

"Sono fortunati siano tecnologie Stark o sarebbero anche più sperduti" mormorò Jane, giocherellando con lo schermo olografico di un semaforo.

< Le nostre tecnologie normali gli sembrerebbero preistoriche > rifletté.

Darcy guardò Jane.

"Alcuni di loro non hanno avuto il coraggio nemmeno di entrare nelle case. Cosa facciamo?" chiese. Sospirò.

"Friday, se sei qui... come sono divisi gli appartamenti? Che servizi ci sono?".

"Ogni palazzo ha una trentina di appartamenti.

Ci sono acqua, luce, gas, servizi igienici funzionanti e mezzi di trasporto attivi" rispose Friday.

"Cosa vuole farci Stark? Ripopolare la Terra a sua immagine e somiglianza?" borbottò Jane.

Darcy nascose un sorriso.

"Come loro regina li aiuterò io ad ambientarsi" si disse.


	31. Cap.31 Dopo la sconfitta di Hela

Cap.31 Dopo la sconfitta di Hela

 

Tony incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena camminando accanto a Darcy, piegato in avanti.

"Cosa sta macinando la tua testa, Stark?" domandò Darcy, curiosa. "Sei preoccupato per gli asgardiani che hanno occupato la cittadella?"

"Più che altro pensavo che Point Break poteva presentarmela la sorella sexy dea delle tenebre. Tu, che ne pensi, lo vorrai lo stesso anche senza occhio, martello e fluente chioma?" le chiese Stark. Raggiungendo la porta della camera adibita a stanza da letto matrimoniale dei sovrani Asgardiani.

"Ma certo che si" rispose Darcy. "Mi stupisce che tu voglia una psicolabile con manie di conquista". Rise. "O forse non dovrebbe affatto... "commentò. " Se vuoi chiediglielo perché non ha voluto farlo, comunque, magari prima dell'incoronazione potete incontrarvi e farvi un drink".

Tony rise. "Uh, potrei chiederlo a 'Lady Loki', magari le faccio un’omelette" scherzò. Salutò Darcy con un cenno della mano e la vide entrare nella stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi, sorpresa.

Il letto era completamente ricoperto di gattini miagolanti, alcuni gatti più anzianotti, molto pelosi, erano coricati pigramente sul pavimento. Sul comodino c’era una scatola di croccantini aperta.

"Ed ecco qua la stanza dei miei sogni!" trillò, contenta. Si fece larga attenta a non pestarne nessuna, sedendosi sul letto a gambe incrociate, prendendo i croccantini con la mano destra. "È ora della pappa, su!" li richiamò.

"Thor vi ha regalato a me e vediamo di viziarvi come si deve, eh!". Iniziò a distribuire cibo ai felini, trovando diverse ciotole nella stanza.

< Sono sommersa da coccole e fusa > pensò, lieta.

Thor entrò nella stanza dal balcone e le sorrise, uno dei due occhi era coperto da una placca dorata e la sua mano era circondata da fulminelli.

"Mia sposa, la mia gente si fa perdonare con simili doni.

Ho la vostra benevolenza nonostante la preoccupazione a cui vi avevo condannata?" domandò.

"Il mio campione è tornato e ha il mio amore, il mio perdono e la mia fedeltà eterna" disse Darcy. Lo raggiunse, baciandolo con trasporto.

"A proposito". Sollevò un gatto dal pelo chiaro e cieco da un occhio. "Lui è Thor!". Sorrise raggiante. "Eri molto legato a questa sorella che ha cercato di prendere il Trono? "

Thor prese il gattino tra le braccia e gli fece i grattini sotto il mento, facendogli fare le fusa.

"Hela ha tentato di strangolarmi. Temo che in me vedesse solo l'ombra di nostro padre e sono lieto sia tornata nel regno che le compete" rispose.

"Mi dispiace che tuo padre abbia questo peso enorme sulla vita di tanti" disse Darcy ."E sono contenta che tu sia tornato da noi..." aggiunse e lo baciò nuovamente. "Stark chiedeva perché non gli hai procurato un incontro con tua sorella, sai... Fargli da anfitrione almeno con Lady Loki, gli piacciono le donne di potere" soffiò.

"La proposta sarà gradita a mio fratello. Vuole ancora il suo drink.

Però, prima... preparati mia signora.

È tempo che Asgard abbia la sua regina" le disse.

"Stiamo parlando davvero di incoronazione, mio re?" domandò Darcy. "Come posso prepararmi a questo momento? A parte una frittata nello stomaco, se ti va di condividerla" disse.

Un micio balzò sul peluche di Stich di lei.

"Come rifiutarla, mia signora?" chiese Thor, facendole posare la scatola di croccantini, ormai vuota, sul comodino.

Darcy lo prese sottobraccio: "Non distruggete il peluche della mamma, tesori!" si raccomandò, uscendo.

 


	32. Cap.32 Darcy, la regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgeaoW55Pks; Nightcore - Just A Dream.

Cap.32 Darcy, la regina

 

Thor prese la mano di Darcy nella propria e la fece volteggiare, le posò una mano sul fianco e la sollevò, spiccando il volo. Le loro ombre si stagliavano sugli edifici della cittadina.

Darcy sgranò gli occhi e un sorriso le apparve sul viso, mentre gridava euforica.

“My love, my wife… My queen, my dream…” si dichiarò Thor. La fece danzare, mentre il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il lungo mantello rosso dietro le spalle. Fulmini azzurrini cadevano tutt’intorno a loro, rischiarando i loro visi, riflettendosi sulla placca dorata che copriva l’occhio cieco di lui.

Loki si appoggiò alla parete della sua camera da letto e guardò fuori dalla finestra, scuotendo il capo, mentre le sue iridi color smeraldo brillavano. Osservò il fratello levitare nelle strade della cittadina Stark, illuminato dalla luce del sole e dei reattori arc che alimentavano la piccola metropoli.

“Sembra un dannato bambinone… Mi chiedo se lei riuscirà davvero a farlo essere un re” borbottò Laufeyson.

Jane gli accarezzò la guancia e gli posò la testa sul petto, guardandolo di sottecchi.

“Smettila di fare il musone. Hai preso la tua scelta e sono convinta sarà la migliore” sussurrò.

Loki le prese il mento con la mano e le alzò il capo, sfiorandogli la fronte con la propria.

“Non mi pento di nulla, preferisco passare il mio tempo con te che sprecarlo con questi sciocchi. Offrirgli ancora la mia guida sarebbe come dare le perle ai porci” disse.

“Io non vorrei trascorrere i miei giorni con nessun altro” rispose Jane.

Da fuori provenivano gli strilli euforici di Darcy.

“Ti amo, mio re!” gridò quest’ultima.

< Quando è se stesso ed incarna lo spirito della natura, mostra quanto sia meraviglioso. Lui è forte come una tempesta di neve, luminoso come il sole, coraggioso come il vento. Accettando ogni lato di sé, è diventato un vero re, non semplicemente un dio del tuono dipendente da un martello > pensò.

Dalle finestre si affacciavano asgardiani, altri li avevano circondati, creando delle ali di folla.

Thor riatterrò e l’avvolse nel mantello, sentendola ridacchiare.

“Aiutami a guidare il popolo per cui morirei” la pregò.

“Guideremo insieme il popolo per cui devi vivere” ribatté Darcy.

“Rammenti la tua promessa?” chiese Thor, i suoi corti capelli castani brillavano di riflessi color oro.

_Darcy stava ritta in piedi davanti ai fornelli, tenendo il manico di una padella con una mano. Udì i passi di Thor che si avvicinavano._

_"Accomodati, oggi ti coccolo io, la maionese è in frigorifero!" disse con tono gioviale._

_Thor recuperò la maionese dal frigorifero._

_"Non potrei desiderare diversamente" le disse._

_Darcy aprì una bottiglia di birra e gli servì la frittata, si sedette e aprì la maionese._

_"Buon appetito e a un futuro strafigo!" dichiarò brindando con lui. "La placca ti protegge la ferita anche dalle infezioni, vero?"._

_Thor annuì._

_"La tua bellezza non ne risulta diminuita nonostante la mia indebolita vista" sussurrò._

_"Nemmeno la tua" mormorò Darcy arrivando alle sue labbra. "_ E _sono sicura tu abbia imparato un sacco di cose fantastiche nello spazio, raccontami, dai!" lo invogliò._

_“Ad una condizione” le disse Thor._

_Darcy inarcò un sopracciglio._

_“Quale?” lo interrogò, con aria incuriosita._

_“Permettimi d’invecchiare accanto a te quando sarà il momento. Preferisco una vita mortale che un’eternità senza di te” disse Thor._

_“Ti prometto che ci ‘addormenteremo’ insieme eternamente quando sarà il momento” promise Darcy._

 

“La rammento e la manterrò, ma oggi godiamoci l’incoronazione” rispose Darcy.

“Sì, questa e la nostra futura vita insieme” disse Thor. Le prese una mano nella propria e se la portò alle labbra, baciandola.

Le grida festose del popolo risuonavano tutt’intorno.

Fuochi d’artificio esplosero in cielo.


End file.
